Life As We Know It
by 1Shaliah
Summary: Due to an unfortunate even Brittany and Santana are thrown into a life of parenthood. They struggle to raise a baby that doesn't belong to them... On top of struggling to coexist and live under the same roof... A BRITTANA STORY not exactly like the movie, but it has the same concept.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warning there is death. But I don't really delve to deep into that.**

Life as we know it...

**2008**

"Rachel, I don't think this is a good idea." I said into my phone as I smoothed out my dress and examined my hair and makeup.

"_What do you mean? This is the best idea that we've ever come up with." _My best friend replied, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I heard Quinn in the background laughing and commenting about something that she was watching on TV.

"No, it's not actually. This girl was supposed to be here an hour ago, and there's no sign of her." I flopped down on the stool that was sitting in front of my vanity, and switched my phone to the other ear. "This is what I get for agreeing to go on a blind date with one of _Quinn's _friends. I should've known better."

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" _Came Quinn's voice from somewhere in the background.

"Uh, B you're on speaker phone."

Rachel chimed.

I shook my head. "Oh thanks for telling me now Rach."

"_Sorry B." _Rachel said with laughter in her voice.

"Britt, I'm gonna call her and see where the hell she is. Should've been there by now."

Quinn yelled.

"Oh, you think?" I say a little louder so that she could hear me. "What are you guys getting into tonight?" I said now talking to my best friend.

"_Well, hopefully, eachother." _I grimaced at her words. _"As soon as we can get you two love birds situated, we'll be on our marry way."_

"Okay, one that was TMI, and two you guys don't have to worry about us. You can go and have fun. I'll wait a few more minutes and if she's not here. I'll go to bed." I shrug.

"Well we want to worry about you. We really want this date to go well. Quinn and I are convinced you two would be good for each other."

"

Whatever you say, you're only ruining your night."

"We're not ruining anything. We-"

"Brittany, she said she just pulled up to your front door."

Quinn blurted out effectively cutting Rachel off. " _Have fun, but not too much fun." _She sounded closer to the phone now.

I was just about to reply when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Alright, she's knocking now. I have to go."

We say our goodbyes before I hange up. I give myself a once over in the mirror one more time before shuffling to the front door. I took a deep breath and swung the door open.

There in front of me I was met with a brunette about two inches shorter than me leaning on the hand rails to the stairs with a cocky grin on her face. "Well, hello there sexy."

I scoffed and placed my hand on my hip. "You're late."

"I had... _affairs _that I needed to tend to first. I didn't want any interruptions while we're out tonight." She said smoothly... _too _smoothly. She held out here hand and flashed me a breath taking smile.

"Yea, well you could've called... or text me. That was rude and inconsiderate of you for not doing so." I said I stepped over the threshold, while placing my hand in hers.

"Yea, well I'm sure we can think of a few ways for you to punish me for it later tonight." She winked before pulling me down the stairs.

"Wait are you implying...?" There was no need for me to finish my sentence we both knew what I meant. She looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a _shy_ smile and shrugged the other shoulder.I sntached my hand out of hers stopping both of us in our track. I felt anger flare, who does this girl think she is? "First you show up late and then you imply that we're actually going to have sex later?"

A cocky smirk spread across her face. "I didn't say anything about sex, but uh I'm sure we can arrange that... If you'd like." She did a small pivot and continued to walk forward leaving me staring angrily at her retreating figure. It took a moment for me to regain my composure and and follow behind her.

"I'd _never _in a million years want to have sex with you, Santana!" I spat out angrily as I caught up to her.

"Hey, a million years is a long time Brittany, you never know what could happen." She replied matter of factly. We've only spent all of three minutes in each others' company and I knew for a fact that I didn't like Santana. What was Quinn and Rachel thinking when they set me up with this girl? Hell, what was _I _thinking when I agreed to be set up with her.

I let out an exasperated sigh, not bothering with a comeback to her last remark. I just followed behind her already knowing in which direction this night was heading.

"Well, are you ready?" She looked at me with that stupid smirk on her face. I hate it when she smirks at me. It's so annoying.

No.

was on the tip of my tongue but, instead i gave a small nod and looked to where she was standing. She looked at me expectantly and I stared back at her confused. "Wait, where's your car?"

"Uh, right here." She pointed to the _motorcycle _in front of her.

My eyes widened in shock and horror. No, she can't actually be serious. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, wow, I thought Rachel said that you were smart?" I was taken aback by her comment, and honestly I was offended. "This is a motorcycle." She stated before she walked over to it and grabbed the helmet off of it and began to put it on.

"Well any blind man would be able to see that, that's obviously a motorcycle Santana." I spat. "What I meant was, you can't actually be serious, can you?"

She looked at me for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "As serious as a heartattack. Now hop on before I pull off without you."

"Santana, I am appalled! You expect me to get on a motorcycle? Those things are dangerous for one, two there's only one helmet that you didn't even offer for me to have, and three I'm wearing a dress."

Santana looked at me through unamused, bored eyes. "Are you done?" I scoffed at her rudeness. _Never _will I _ever _listen to Quinn or Rachel _ever _again. "Okay, sure they aren't safe, but, hey, I'm not dead."

"Oh, yea, way to ease my nerves." I reply.

She let her helmet covered head fall into her hands. "Aye dios mio." She didn't bother looking back up at me. "Okay, Brittany. We don't have to ride my bike, but this is the only means of transportation I have. So if you prefer we walk we can do that."

"Um, no. I'm not walking in this dress and these shoes." I said pointing down to my feet at the six inch heels I was wearing.

Santana drug her eyes down the length of my body and stopped at my feet before slowly bringing them back up to meet my eyes once more. "Well no one told you to wear that."

I threw my hands up before letting out a sigh. This can't possibly be happening. This is obviously Rachel and Quinn playing some type of prank on me. WIth that thought in my head I began to laugh a little, not missing the confused look on Santana's face, which made me laugh even harder.

"Hey, Barbie, you want to tell me what you're cracking up about?"

This is a _joke. _This has got to be a _joke. _There's no way they'd set me up on this blind date in seriousness. "W-wait, did you j-just call me Barbie?"

"Uh, yea?" I burst out into another fit of laughter. Definitely a _joke. _Santana tilted her head to the side and now was staring at me with a worried expression. "So, Quinn didn't tell me that you were... uh... crazy."

That was enough to get me to stop laughing. "Hey! I'm not crazy." I said defensively.

"Wow, mood swings." Santana said raising her hands in defense.

I crossed my arms and stared at her with what I could only imagine to be some sort of repulsion. While she just stared at me through a blank expression. We kept up our staring game for a few more moments before she began to shake her head. "Listen, we obviously aren't hitting it off well and you don't seem to be so interestedin anything I have to say." Did I hear... _sadness? _In her voice. "... I think this night has basically ended before it even began."

She actually sounded... sincere when she said that. So much to the point where I almost wanted to protest and tell her _no. I'm interested in what you have to say... you're just being a douche and we can still do something. _

She took off her helmet before letting her long black hair fall past her shoulders. She smoothed the top of it down and stepped a little closer to me stretching her hand out and offering me a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual genuine smile.

I was kind of stunned for a moment and I wasn't sure if it was at the gesture or that fact that I'm just now noticing the fact that she's actually quite... beautiful.

"Listen, it was nice meeting you. Really, it was nice even though things are clearly not going to work out between us." She said as she cleared her throat. I felt a small smile break out across my face. She almost seemed shy? Or nervous?

I finally remembered that she still had her hand outstretched and I automatically began to shake it. "Yea, nice meeting you." I said as I dropped the handshake.

"We now know never to trust our friends when it comes to them trying to set us up on blind dates." She let out a small giggle and stuffed her hands in her pocket kicking a small pebble that was sitting by her foot. I'm not even sure why, but in this moment I found her to be kind of adorable.

I tilted my head as I wondered where this Santana has been before now. I like this version of her. She's actually tolerable. "I guess our best friends don't know us so well after all." I say light heartedly. But, I was beginning to see why they wanted us to go out in the first place.

Santana looked up at me and smiled and mirrored her. But in the midst of our leering her phone began to vibrate. She grabbed it out of her pocket and smiled before she accepted the call. "Sorry, I'll just be one moment." She excused herself. I gave her a curt nod as she began to talk to whoever was on the other line.

"Hey, _you! _What are you up to?" I was never one to eavesdrop but, the tone in her voice, the way she talked to the other person on the line got me interested. I could hear a reply but I couldn't make out what was said. But I did know that it was in fact a female on the other end. "_Oh. _Well, I just need to wrap a few things up really quickly, won't take long, and I'll be over in a few minutes." She hung up the phone before I could think of something to make it seem as if I wasn't just eavesdropping.

When I met her eyes, that stupid smirk was back in place and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. "Who was that?" I questioned.

"Booty call." She answered simply. A part of me thought she was joking but by the way she was rushing to put on her helmet and jump back on her bike, I knew she wasn't.

"Seriously? _I'm _your date for tonight and you're leaving me for some 'booty call'?" I said in disgust.

"Wow, never pegged you for the jealous type." She said as she started the engine.

"You're impossble. You know that. This has got to be the worst date I've almost been on."

"What?" She looked at me through her helmet. "I couldn't hear you over the engine."

"_Fuck _this." I mumble as I turned and began to walk back to my apartment. What a moron.

Behind me I could hear her motorcycle taking off into the distance. _Never _again will I listen to Quinn or Rachel. I said to myself in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2012**

I looked over at my clock through sleepy eyes. **2:36 a.m. **Who the hell is calling me at this time of night... morning? I rolled over and sntached up my phone seeing Quinn's name flash on the phone. I quickly tap the green button and answer. "Quinn, this better be-"

"Brittany! Oh my god! It's Rachel! Rachel... she's... I'm here... hospital."

My eyes widened and my heart sank as I shot up to a sitting postition. I could definitely feel my breathing begin to pick up as I started to hyperventilate. "I-is she okay? How is the baby?"

Quinn couldn't speak I couldn't make out anything she was saying. She was obviosuly overwhelemed... and crying. "Quinn, calm down!" I practically yelled. I needed answers, everything was making me nervous. I was visibly shaking. "Just calm down and tell me, if Rachel's ok... is the baby okay?"

I was quick to hop out of my bed and throw on a pear of sweats and a tank top with a pair of slippers.

"Brittany... okay... she's okay." Quinn manage to choke out. I could make out some shuffling on the other end and I could distinctly hear Santana's voice. There was a pause and I grabbed my car keys running out the door straight to my car.

"Brittany?" Came Santana's smooth voice.

"What?" I say fed up with her already and all she's done so far is said my name. I was now pulling out of the parking lot and on my way to the hospital now.

"Damn, babe I thought you would be more happy to talk to me." She said cockily and I could just see the smirk on her face. It made me grimace.

"Santana cut the bulllshit how is Rachel? What's going on? Why is Quinn crying? Is the baby okay? Why are you guys at the hospital?"

"Whoa calm down, one question at a time. Isn't this usually where you come to have a baby?" Santana asked and I slammed on my breaks as I was just about to run a red light in my hurry to get to the hospital.

"S-she... she's having the baby?" I let out a breath that I'd probably been holding since I got the phone call. A wave of relief washed over me and was replaced with a sense of happiness and excitement. "She's okay?" I choked out as I felt a knot begin to grow in my throat and tears begin to cloud my eyes.

"Yea. She's fine Brittany." There was a moment of silence as I was taking that information in and sitting at a now green light. "Hey, are you okay?" She questioned softly.

"I'm good."

"Good." There was another moment of silence and I finally took my foot off the break and kept on my way to the hospital. "Oh, and by the way the baby is already here. She's been here for like ten minutes now."

"And you guys are _just _now calling me?" I question. I was supposed to be there before the baby came. I am the best friend of the mother after all.

"Don't feel bad I just got here. I haven't even seen the baby yet. When I got here I saw Quinn struggling on the phone with you much like she did with me and I thought you might have been scared out of your mind like I was because she wasn't really giving you any info. She was just kind of cry and choking out words. So to save you from the heart ache I thought I'd let you know that everything was okay before I went in and saw her."

"Oh wow look at you being selfless for once. Proud of you Santana." I said as I made a right turn and merged onto the highway.

"Yea well I'm going to head in now I'll see you when you get here." I hung up the phone without saying goodbye and let it all sink in. Rachel and Quinn's baby is here. I huge smile broke out on my face as I did a little happy dance in my seat. I was so excited.

I road in silence the rest of the way. Once I finally made it, I parked my car and just as I was about to get out my phone began to vibrate. Once, then twice signalling that I had two text messages. I saw the name '_idiot_' flash on my front screen and I rolled my eyes. What could Santana possibly be texting about. We're literally about to see each other.

I tapped on the texts and couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. It was a picture of a tired looking Rachel smiling down at her new baby with quinn kissing her on her head. I placed my hand over my heart as I saved the image.

I clicked out of that one and went to her second text and it was another picture. But this time it was a picture of Santana holding the sleeping baby as she made a funny face into the camera. She'd obviously taken this picture herself. I could see Quinn and Rachel in the corner of the picture not paying her any attention, just lost in their own little world. I looked to the text that was written below the picture _'Izzy came out the womb a little early just so we can have a selfie sunday!'_

I couldn't help the laughter that came after reading that. It was funny to me. So funny that I actually saved the picture and was still laughing about it as I walked into the hospital and onto the elevator.

Santana and I haven't ever really gotten along since the time we met five years ago until now. But, she has her moments where I actually think she's a decent person, and she actually is... at times. But she always has a way of reminding me that she isn't so great.

Right now though... she's actually alright.

As soon as the nurse directs me to the room where my bestfriend is I feel the tears swell up in my eyes as soon as I see Quinn holding the baby and Rachel smiling up at them adoringly. Santana is off to the side taking more pictures on her cellphone, both of the brand new family and herself.

"Oh my god." I utter and all eyes snap to where I'm standing. "She's finally here." I say as I walk over to Quinn.

"Yea she came out kicking and screaming." Rachel said with a chuckle in her voice. I walked over to my best friend and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me limply. As happy as she looked I could tell that she was worn out after the birth.

"You should rest." I say quietly.

She smiled and gave me a nod. "I know. I'm just so happy to finally meet her... We went with the name." She said. I studied her for a moment before I let out a loud squeal followed my me covering my mouth in embarrassment.

"Whoops sorry." I say sheepishly. "Did I wake her?" I said looking over to Quinn who was rocking the baby and humming soft lullabies to her.

"Good luck with waking her, that baby sleeps like a rock." Santana said from behind her phone that was pointed directly at me.

I scrunched my face up at her. "You better not be taking picture of me, creep."

"Barbie is fiesty. I like that." She said looking at her phone before looking back up at me. "And for your information, I'm not taking pictures of you...anymore. I'm video taping."

"Ugh! Stop it! I look hideous right now!"

"These are memories!" She fired back in defense. I almost wanted to laugh at her comeback. I was half expecting her to insult me further, like she always did, but she didn't.

"Hey, you two stop it. Can you guys just relax? It's Isabella's birthday." Quinn chastised. I looked over to her smiling completely forgetting about Santana and her weird obsession to capture every moment.

"I can't believe you guys went with Isabella to be her name." I gushed to Rachel and she put on a lazy smile and nodded her head.

"Yea, me either. I thought for sure you guys were going to go with my name." Santana said as she took her seat still pointing the camera in my direction and I stuck my tongue out at her and she copied my childish behavior. "Ava would have been the perfect name for her."

"Yea well, you win some and you lose some." I retort with triumph in my voice.

"You guys are worse than two bickering children." Rachel commented.

"She started it." Santana said.

"What? How did I start it?"

"You always start it!"

"Guys! Shut up!" Quinn broke in. "Brittany do you want to hold her? You haven't even introduced yourself to her properly. You'd much rather argue with Santana about nothing."

I felt my cheeks heat up as Santana snickered in the background and I made my way over to Quinn taking the baby from her.

The first thing I noticed about baby Isabella was that she was a little bundle of perfection. Who would have thought that my best friend Rachel Fabray and her wife Quinn Fabray could make something so utterly perfect. So beautiful, so tiny. I smiled down at her as she began to stir in her sleep, trying to move her limbs that were tightly wrapped in her blanket. I leaned down giving her kiss on her forhead and whispering 'I love you' to her.

The next day Rachel's room was filled with family members and close friends that had come to California at the arrival Isabella. I had spent the night there so I left that day, so that everyone else could have the chance to meet baby Isabella Fabray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2013**

"Happy Birthday dear Isabella! Happy birthday to you!"

The crowd sang around the now one year old toddler. She was smiling and clapping and she probably didn't have the slightest clue about what was going on but she was being an amazing birthday girl thus far.

"Blow out your candle." Rachel cooed. But Bella simply began to wiggle around in her highchair. Knowing that Bella wasn't going to blow out her single candle Quinn leaned over and blew it out herself and the crowed erupted in cheer full of 'yays' and 'good job Isabelle'.

Rachel removed the candle out of the cupcake that I'd made especially for Bella, and the one year old immediately dug in. She ate the cupcake with her hand smearing it all over her face.

"Brittany I think she loves the cupcake you made her." Rachel says to me and I give her a smile and a thumbs up. SHe looked back down to Bella, who was making quite the mess now. "Wow." Rachel said. "She eats just like her mom."

Quinn slaps her on the shoulder playfully as everyone shared a laugh. "Im only kidding." Rachel says and kisses Quinn.

I looked around at the party that was currently being held in Quinn and Rachel's backyard. There was a lot of people here. The crowd was mixed with familiar and unfamiliar faces and not to mention a lot of toddlers and kids ranging from 5 to 8. Rachel said there was a lot of kids in ther neighborhood that knew Bella. But how does a one year old make friends with an eight year old?

"Okay, is everyone else ready for cupcakes?" Quinn said looking excitedly to the group of kids. They all screamed and cheered. "Alright follow me!" Quinn lead them to the table that I'd decorated with cupcakes earlier.

"Smile for the camera." Came Santana's obnoxious voice as she held the camera in my face. I turned my head refusing to look and shoved it away.

"Izzy is going to think you are so lame when she gets older and watches this." Santana comments.

"No, she's going to think you're creepy for always videotaping everything."

Santana drops the camera and fakes being hurt. "You always call me creepy, to be quite frank with you that hurts my feelings." She lies.

I look at her through unamused eyes. "Oh really?" I say as I fold my arms and she brings the camera back up and aims it at me again. I look at everything except her. I stare at all the parents standing around some talking some greeting Rachel and Bella who is still in her highchair eating messily and some over at the dessert table helping Quinn pass out cupcakes to all of the children.

"No, now just say something to Izzy and I'll leave you alone."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

"That isn't much." I retort and she flashes me an annnoyed look. "Okay, okay." I said holding my hands up in surreneder. I take a deep breath and look into the camera. "Bella, today's your first birthday and I couldn't be more proud of my favorite year old. You're smart for your age you know and you're quite cute... When you're not keeping me up half the night when I babysit you." I smile and shake my head. "Happy Birthday Bella. I love you!" I kiss my hand and blow it into the camera. Santana quickly drops the camera again and pretends that she caught my kiss. She smiles cockily and pretends to put it in her pocket before bringing the camera back up.

"Hey, give that back!" I say. "That was for Isabella."

"Sorry, I took it. You'll just have to give her another one." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, you're a thief. You'll just steal that one as well."

"No, I won't. Besides don't act like you weren't blowing that kiss to me." She said with her signature smirk in place, and I had to walk away. I _hate _that stupid, cocky smirk. "Hey, where are you going?" She called from behind me.

"I did your video... Now leave me alone." I called over my shoulder as I walked up to Rachel and Bella.

Bella instantly smiled when she saw me and began squirming and holding her hands out for me to pick her up out of the highchair. "Alright calm down Bella." Rachel cooed as she removed the little table and began to unfasten the seatbelts. I smiled as Bella squirmed out trying to help Rachel take her out of the seat but not really helping at all.

"Brittany, she's really trying to get to you."

"She loves me." I say smiling at Bella.

"I see... Do you mind taking her and getting her all cleaned up. I mean she's going crazy for you to hold her." Rachel said picking Bella up but Bella still had her arms outstretched to me even with her mother holding her.

I playfully roled my eyes and took the toddler. "Of course I don't mind." I carried Bella back into the house and up to her room. Once we were there I put her down and she began walking around as I searched for her another dress to put on.

I grabbed a few baby wipes just so that i could give her a quick wipedown and so that she wouldn't be sticky from all of the icing that she got everywhere.

Once I turned around Bella was sitting on the floor looking up at me with big brown eyes. My heart melted as I joined her in sitting. I took off her soiled clothes until she was in nothing but a diaper and I began to clean the icing off of her. Once I was done with that she gave a small yawn and started to rub her eyes.

"Aw, Bella are you tired?" She didn't answer. She merely fluttered her eyes close before slowly opening them again. I watched her try to fight sleep for a few more moments before gently taking her into my arms and walking back over to her dresser and pulling out a onsie.

I dressed her before lying her down in her oversized crib. One would think that as soon as I laid her down she would have went straight to sleep. But she didn't to my dismay. She began whining. Not crying just whining. I rubbed her head soothingly which didn't appease her. "What's wrong Bella?" I cooed. She just continued to whine. "Shhh." She whined for a few more moments before she outstretched her arms sleepily. I smiled knowing exactly what she wanted now.

I kicked off my shoes and crawled into her crib. It wasn't the first time the toddler wanted to use me as cuddle buddy. Bella has never liked falling asleep alone, or waking up alone. She always needed that constant warmness of another human being. I balled up in her crib, it may have been oversized for a one year old, but definitely too small for a 26 year old such as myself.

I'll only lie here until she falls asleep. I say to myself. I'll get up and go back downstairs as soon as she close her eyes. I say again, and I don't even notice myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber along with bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I wake up I can no longer hear music coming from the back yard or children laughing and screaming. I pick my head up trying to figure out where I am and notice all the stuffed animals in the room. I let my head fall back down realizing that I must have fallen asleep with Bella. I dropped my hand over my face as my other hand began feeling around searching for a baby that wasn't there."Bella?" I question and I could feel my heart rate skyrocket as I looked around at the empty crib.

I immediatly hop up leaving my shoes and taking notice to how it is now dark outside. I run down the stares nearly falling as I miss the last step. But I quickly regain my balance and stop as I'm met with the sight of Santana sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons with Bella, who was dressed in nothing but a diaper.

"Oh, hey Brittany, you're finally awake!" Quinn came walking past me and into the kitchen where Rachel came peaking her head out of.

"Oh good! We have something to tell you!" All of the fuss caused Santana to turn and look at me.

"Izzy, look who finally crawled out of your crib." Santana said to Bella but the toddler was to engrossed into her cartoon.

"How long has she been awake? How long have I been asleep?" I question.

"She's been awake for about two hours and you've been alseep for about four hours." Rachel said. "You guys missed the rest of the party."

"Well... we were tired." I defended.

"No big deal." Quinn said motioning for me to come into the kitchen with her and Rachel. "Santana, come in here, and bring Isabella."

"You don't tell me what to do with my life." Santana said carrying Bella around her neck. "Isn't that right Izzy?" Bella only smiled and squealed happy to be up so high.

I looked at her worriedly. "Santana be careful." I said. "Don't drop her."

"I won't." She replied. "Okay, Brittany is here. What did you two want to talk to us about?"

"So..." Rachel drags out as Santana and I look from her to Quinn expectantly. "You two are our best friends." Quinn agrees with her wife by nodding her head. "And you guys are great with Isabella, and we see how much you love and care about her."

"So, we've decided to ask you to be her legal god parents." Quinn finishes for her. My face breaks out into a smile and Santana is smiling just as big.

"Of course! I'll be her god parent!" I say first.

"Yes, I'd love to be Izzy's god mom!" Santana says as she begins to dance with Bella still sitting on her shoulders.

"Santana, take her down. I don't want her to get hurt." I chastise.

"Sorry, Brittany we can't hear you! We're too busy having fun, something you wouldn't know how to do." She replies as she strains her neck to smile up at the baby.

Before I could give my snarky remark Rachel cuts in. "We know that you two don't really get along, but we're hoping that if, in the event that something were to ever happen to both Quinn and I you two would be able to step in and take care of our precious munchkin."

"Of course we would be able to do that." I assure them by myself since Santana left the conversation and was now back in the living room playing on the floor with Bella. "But, nothing is going to to happen to you." I say looking from Rachel to Quinn. "So we won't ever really have to step in."

"Yea, we know." Quinn said. "We just want our baby to have two loving god parents."

"Well, you chose the best." I state. Even though Santana and I have our differences and we can't stand each other most of the time. There's two things we have in common. One, we both love our best friends. Two, we both love Isabella and are willing to do anything for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2014**

Life has a funny of way of showing up at your door and kicking you right in the face when you least expect it. Or at least that's what I was thinking when my phone rang at seven p.m. on January 6 2014. It was Santana. She was crying. I'd never heard Santana cry before. It was painful listening to her try and choke out words on the other end of the phone as I tried to get her to calm down.

For a quick second I wandered why she called me to cry to and not Quinn. After all Santana and I barely talked to each other outside of whenever the four of us were together. We barely even _liked _eachtoher. But the pain in her voice never made me question her out loud.

"B-Britt... Brittany... th-they're gone." Three words. Three words she managed to choke out in a sob. Three words that would change the rest of our lives.

"W-who's gone?" I ask quietly afraid of the answer. Afraid of what was going to be said next, and just overall afraid.

I heard another heartbreaking sob leave her mouth. "Qu-Quinn... R-rachel." I shook my head as my phone slipped out of my hand and met the floor. Tears falling from my eyes and pain like nothing I've felt before over took me.

In the back of my mind I was saying no this is all just some sick twisted joke Santana is playing on me. I just talked to Rachel and Quinn no more than eight hours ago. They told me how they were going on a long overdue date night tonight. So this couldn't be. I'd just spoken with them this morning.

"Brittany?" I hear Santana's broken voice calling from inside of my phone. I slowly take a seat on the floor, feeling like I can't stand any more. I wipe away a few tears and tell myself once more this isn't true. It's not real.

"Santana... tell me... t-tell me you're joking." I plead.

"And what kind of joke would this be?" She cried. "I-I wouldn't..." I let my face crumple as I began to cry freely now letting the weight of her words overpower me.

"But, I-I just talked to both of them th-this morning." I try to reason.

"Brittany, we have to go get Isabella from the police station."

My heart, then, completely shattered. Realization sunk in that poor Bella would never have her parents. She would never see them again. She was only one year old. How could she lose _both _of them at such a young age?

I began to shake, my body racking with sobs.

"Brittany, I know." Santana said in an attempt to comfort me. "I-I know." She said again this time sounding more broken. "B-but we have to g-go get the baby... Sh-she needs us."

I let out another sob before nodding my head, and it was silly because it's not like Santana could see me. So I found it in me to speak again. "I-I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know what it feels like to have an outer body experience? I think that's what I was having after I got that dreaded phone call from Santana. I couldn't feel anything. I was literally numb. I don't even remember grabbing my car keys or driving to the police station.

It kind of felt like I was just trapped in a really bad dream, and someone, _anyone _would wake me up at any moment. But that never happened. For when I reached the inside of the small building where a few policemen were trying to comfort a distraught Santana and a lady, maybe a clerk, was holding a sleeping toddler, I knew I wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Only one policeman noticed my presence. I didn't even notice him standing off to the side when I first came through the door. It was only when he put a comforting hand on my shoulder did I turn to see him. He looked young. He said something... I don't know what exactly. I saw his lips moving but no words registered in my ears.

Instead I heard a high pitch ringing in my ears. I was beginning to feel as if I was carrying a ton of bricks yet I felt weightless at the same time. I brought one hand up to my face trying to hold my now throbbing head and felt streams of wetness flow down my cheeks. I had forgotton I'd been crying.

I flet the policeman place two strong hands on me. I slowly looked over to him and he had a worried epression on his face. Again, he said something, and again, I heard nothing. I simply moved from out of his grasp and took a wobbly step forward.I had my eyes trained on Isabella, I wanted to hold her. My legs felt weak and shaky. I wobbled a little, not really being able to find my balance. The room seemed to have slowly started spinning.

I felt the policemen grab ahold of me once more. Now the other policemen that were surrounding Santana had taken notice to me. Two of them were beginning to walk over to me, both with worried looks on their faces. But, I didn't want them to, I wanted to get to Isabella. I jerked out of the policeman's grasp and took another shaky step forward. Only this time my foot never touched the ground. Or at least I don't rememeber it. I was slowly being consumed by darkness and for the first time since that phonecall I felt peaceful.

I felt... nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know how sleeping can be so relaxing and feel so good that sometimes you just don't want to wake up? I let out a small groan as all my surroundings began to come into play and I slowly regained all of my senses.

My eyes felt like they had been swollen shut, so it was a little hard trying to open them to their full capacity. I brought my hand up to rub them, not missing the IV that was inserted into the back side of my hand.

I looked at it with a confused look. Only now did I register all the noises of the monitors that was surrounding me. I shot up into a sitting position and immediately regretted it. My head was pounding.

Why was I in a hospital?

"Brittany?" I turned to my right and sure enough every memory of everything that had happened that day came flooding back. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me as I stared into heartbroken brown eyes. Santana wasn't crying anymore she just looked broken now. Completely shattered. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her for another without answering before I shrugged my shoudlers. "I don't know." I looked at the sleeping toddler that was wrapped up in her arms. "How is Bella?"

Santana looked down at the small child and hugged her a little closer. "She's normal... I-I don't think she's... aware." Santana said with a strain. I could tell that she was trying not to cry. I wanted to tell her that it was okay, everything was going to be okay. But, I couldn't because we both knew that would be a lie.

"W-what happened to me? Why are we here? The last thing I rememeber was being in a police station and then... I-I'm here."

"You fainted." Was all she offered. There was a thick silence in the room. Neither one of us daring to break it. I stayed sitting up on my hospital bed, and she stayed sitting in the chair holding Isabella.

"Excuse me, but is now a good time? I see that Ms. Pierce is awake now." I didn't even notice the door open. It was a short man dressed in a suite holding a briefcase and some papers in his hands.

Santana only gave him a curt nod and motioned for him to come in. I arched a confused eyebrown at him.

He flashed me a small smile and greeted me with a head nod. "Hello, Ms. Pierce." He reached out a his hand, and I shook it still confused as to who this guy is.

I looked over at Santana and she must have read my mind. "He's their lawyer." She didn't have to specify who _they _were.

"My name is Mike Chang, and I'll be handling all the paperwork for you in regards to Isabella." He said motioning to the sleeping baby. "things like custody, state funding for taking care of the child and property."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean, property?"

"Well, Ms. Pierce, they left you their house... and don't worry the mortgage is taken care of." I blinked a few times looking at him disbelievingly.

"Why did they leave us their house? _How _did they leave us their house."

"They wanted to make sure that their daughter was raised in a nice home so they left you both the house, and as for how, they drafted a will." He replied.

"But, why? Who makes a will at 26?"

"You're never too young to make a will Ms. Pierce... Especially if you are the owner of something priceless." He said in regards to Bella.

I nodded my head and watched as he pulled out a few papers and laid them in front of me. "I just need you to sign a few documents. This a document saying you will take joint legal custody of Isabella, and this is the lease to the house. I'll give you a moment to read over each of them." I looked at the papers noticing that Santana had already signed both of them.

"No need." I replied before scribbling my signature on both papers and handing them back to him.

He took them and looked at me sympathetically. "I'm really sorry for your loss." He flashed Santana the same look, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Her gaze was fixed out the window.

"You guys were assigned a social worker, I think her name is Marley. She'll be by the house in two weeks to check up on you guys. Just to see how you guys a coping and adjusting to having the baby." He flashed me one more sympathetic look and gathered his things. "I'll also be in touch, and I just want you both to know, you can call me if you need anything." He offered before he slipped out of the door leaving us to ourselves again.

I stared over at Santana. She was still looking out the window at the passing cars. She must have sensed me starring. "The doctor said that you would be okay to leave as soon as you wake up."

I silently nodded my head and looked down at my hand with the IV inserted into it. "Santana, are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head 'no'. I'd never seen her like this before. She's always been so lively, energetic, talkative, obnoxious, annoying... and happy. _Never _like this.

"What are we going to do?" She said finally looking over at me. She seemed so small and lost almost childlike in that moment.

"I-I don't know." I stutter out. "I really don't know." I said dropping my shoulders in defeat.

I heard Santana take in a breath like she was about to say something, but she was cut of by a small yawn by Bella.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked them open looking around the room. This was the first time Santana smiled that day, like actually really smiled. When Bella looked up at her she visibly relaxed she looked calmer. Bella, being the happy toddler she is, smiled back at Santana.

I hadn't even noticed that I'd been smiling look over at the two of them while they interacted. I took in a deep breath, something told me that even though neither one of us really knew what we were really getting into, that everything would be okay... eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was _not_ okay. I walked after Bella as she ran away from me wearing nothing but a diaper with baby food smeared all over her face. "Bella come on!"

"No!" She screamed and let out a loud laugh. I don't think she understood what I was saying, the toddler just says 'no' to everything, mainly because it's one of the few words she knows so far and right now it's her favorite.

"Isabella. I can't believe you're going to meet your social worker with a face full of food, wearing nothing but a diaper. How, unlady like."

"No!" She laughed again and ran away from me as I stepped closer to her. There was just no reasoning with the small girl.

Two weeks had flown by and today we're supposed to get our first visit from the social worker. She had given me a call right in the middle of feeding Bella letting me know that she was on her way.

"Santana!" I yelled downstairs.

Bella stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. I smiled down at her, she knew that name.

"What?" She answered back in an annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She could be such a child sometimes. "The social worker is going to be here any minute and Bella refuses to let me clean her up."

There was a pause before I heard her say "Alright, I'm coming for munchkin." Bella was still staring at me before I slowly let a smile form on my face.

"You're in trouble now." She only let out a high pitch squeal and clapped her hands. I shook my head. "I really shouldn't let you and Santana spend so much time together. I don't want you to grow up and take after her." I whispered to the toddler. "She's horrible."

"What did you say Barbie?" Santana appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hip. Bella stood between us eying us both.

"I said you're horrible." I repeated for her to hear.

Santana shook her head, ignoring me going straight for Bella. "Hi Izzy." The toddler smiled and held her arms out for Santana to pick her up. How did she do that? "If I'm so horrible, how come she likes me more?" Santana questioned.

"She does not like you more." I replied.

"Does too."

"You're child." I said rolling my eyes and brushing past her. As soon as I got to the bottom of the staircase I heard a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was I opened the door with a polite greeting.

"Hello, you must be Marley." I said extending my hand with a smile.

"You must be... Brittany?" She said shaking my hand.

"Yes." I answered and then stepped to the side opening the door a little wider. "Please, come in." She stepped over the threshold and looked around.

"Where's the Isabella?"

"Oh, she's upstairs with Santana getting changed. She had just got finished eating and made quite the mess. They should be down in a moment."

"Oh okay."

"Would you like something to drink while we wait?" I asked.

"Um, no thank you." She politely declined. I showed her to the living room and we both sat. "So do you mind if I ask you a few questions before Santana and brings down Bella?"

"No" I say. "Go for it."

She smiled at me and nodded. "So how are things?" She looked at me intently.

"Things are... good." I said.

"No, tell me... really tell me how things are. Brittany you and Santana just lost your best friends and gained their child, two weeks ago. Things can't possibly be 'good'. Tell me the truth. Tell me how things really are going."

I took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as my shoulders dropped. "Things are... okay. I guess. It's exhuasting, taking care of a one year old... Especially when you haven't had much practice with kids. It was much easier when they would drop her off at my house for a few hours and then come right back to pick her up."

Marley flashed me a smile and nodded her head in understanding. "That's better. How is Isabella? Do you think she has figured out yet?"

I let out another sigh and turned my head to look out of the window at a few kids riding their bikes on the sidewalk in front of our house. "I don't know. Most of the time she's really happy. She's always smiling and playing. But there are times when she wakes up in the middle of the night and will start crying and there's nothing I or Santana can do to get her to calm down... Those are the times when I think she misses her moms." I say sadly.

Marley was scribbling away on a sheet of paper when I turned back to look at her. I had't even noticed when she took any writing material out. "Mhm." She hummed before looking back up at me with soft sympathetic eyes. "And how are you and Santana holding up."

"I don't know. We don't really talk..." I said shaking my head. "about anything. We've kind of just thrown ourselves into taking care of Bella."

Marley wrote something else down and nodded her head. "So, you guys haven't talked about anything that's happened?"

"No, not really."

"Brittany, that's not good, you two-"

"The Queen has arrived." Bella squealed and wiggled in Santana's arms. "Oh, and I bought Isabella with me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. As Marley turned her attention to the stairs with a big smile on her face.

Santana brought Bella over and sat her in my lap as she took a seat next to me.

"Hi, Isabella." Marley said. "Nice to finally meet you." Isabella paid no attention to the stranger, she simply kept herself busy with play with strands of my hair.

Marley then focused her attention on Santana. "Hi, you must be Santana."

"Yes." She said and nodded her head.

"Okay, well nice to meet you." The woman said as she wrote something else down on her paper. "So today's visit is just going to be farely simply. I just need you guys to show me around the house, the front yard and the back yard. I just have to ensure that Isabella is living in a safe environment."

"Okay, then let's get started." Santana said hopping up from her seat and Marley and I followed. We showed her around confident that there was nothing of any danger to Isabella. Rachel and Quinn made sure their house was 100 percent baby proof. This was the safest place a baby could ever live.

Marley wrote down things as we walked and showed her everything she wanted to see. Once we were done we went back to the living room. "I'm really pleased with the house. It looks like Isabella is in great hands."

"Of course." Santana agreed, and I rolled my eyes.

Marley's smile slowly began to fade. "But I don't think you two are alright." She said looking from me to Santana.

Bella was sitting on the floor playing with one of her stuffed animals as we talked. "I think you guys should go talk to someone about all of this." Marley suggested.

"You mean, talk to someone like a therapist?" I questioned.

"Mhm." She scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it me. "Talking will be good for you two, and Mercedes is the best therapist I know. It's not healthy to hold things in... or to _ignore _your loss by throwing yourself into raising a child... which also isn't easy. So going to therapy should be good and it could also help fix problems you have in your relationship." She added and both Santana and I made a face of disgust.

"Wait, you think Barbie and I are in a relationship?" Santana questioned.

"Ugh, stop calling me Barbie." I retorted.

Marley looked at both of us with a questioned stare. "Well aren't you?"

"She wishes she could have in on this." Santana said motioning at the length of her body.

"Oh my god. I just threw up a little." I mumble as I hold my hand over my mouth.

"Oh..." Marley said surprised. "You two just seem to have this naturality when your together with the baby, I just thought..."

"Um no." I said.

"Well, my mistake. I do apologize... However, I would still like for you guys to go to therapy. When I come for my next visit, which will be in a month, I want to know how the session went."

"Okay." I said looking at the piece of paper I had in my hand with the therapist's number on it. "I'll call and make an appointment soon... Thanks, I guess."

After that we bid Marley farewell. Bella waved bye as the social worker went to her car.

I looked to my left at Santana holding Bella securely in her arms. "Are we still going to the park?" I asked.

"Uh, yea." Santana deadpanned. "Here take Izzy." She handed me the baby. "I'm just going to go bring the bikes around front."

"Since when did you gain manners?" I ask her as she walks away.

"Oh, I only meant _my _bike, and Isabella's bike trailer." She flashed me fake smile over her shoulder.

"You're such a... Ugh." I really couldn't stand Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brittany, do you think you would be able to take Bella tomorrow afternoon?" We'd been riding our bikes side by side with Bella's trailer hooked up to Santana's bike with her in it sitting comfortably.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You have her tomorrow. I have to work."

"I know that Brittany, that's why I'm asking." She retorted.

"Wait what are you doing tomorrow?" I question.

We turned our bikes following the trail that was now taking us past the lake that was littered with families of ducks. "Oh, nothing." She shrugged her shoulder and glanced at the birds.

"So you're just blowing Bella off for... nothing?" I push.

"Hey, I'm not blowing her off!"

"I don't know, sounds like you're blowing her off to me."

"I'm not blowing her off... I just... Listen, an old friend of mine will be in town for a few days and tomorrow is the only day she won't be buried in work."

"So you want to ditch Isabella to meet with her?"

"I'm not ditching her. Stop saying things like that."

I shrug my shoulders and keep petaling. "Alright, you can drop her off at the bakery whenever you see fit."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

We road a little ways in silence before curiosity got the better of me. Santana doesn't really have friends. She doesn't really like too many people so this friend that was flying down, had me a little interested. "So who's your friend?" I asked casually.

"Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... just making conversation I guess."

There was a moment of silence before she let out a breath. "Her name is Dani." I chanced a glance over at her not missing the small smile that was spread across her face.

"Oh... so you like this girl?"

Santana's eyes snapped towards me as she almost lost her balance on the bike. I instinctively reach my hand out helping her to get balanced again. "Careful, you have Bella on the back of your bike. We don't need any mishaps."

She looked back at Bella and smiled and Bella waved. "Izzy is fine." She breathed then she looked back to me. "What makes you think that I like Dani?" She questioned.

"I don't know... I've only known you for, oh, six years now and out of all those years you've never once spent time with any girl while the sun was up. Plus you actually remember this one's name" I say. "And, not to mention you're giving Bella to me on your day to have her. That's a pretty big deal, you're always so selfish when it comes to her."

"Hey, I'm not selfish." She retorted.

"Is that all you heard?"

She rolled her eyes and trained her eyes forward. "Dani is just an old friend, I miss her and want to spend time with her properly... Besides I don't want to just bring anybody around Izzy."

"But, you like her. That's why you're so hesitant for them to meet each other."

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Dios mio. You're annoying, did you know that?"

I let a cocky smile spread across my face and nodded my head. "This only confirms my assumptions you know."

"Alright, I like her but is that a crime?"

"No, not at all." I say. "I think this is good for you... Just don't start devoting all of your time to her and forgetting about the little one."

"I could never forget about my number one girl." Santana said smiling at Bella who clapped in response.

"Oh, I don't know. You're already dumping her off on me to go see Dani."

"Why do you have to say it like that? I am not!"

"Santana and Dani, sitting in a tree..."

"Really? Really Brittany?" Santana tried to stay serious but I could hear the laughter in her voice. "And you call me a child?" She said lightly pushing my shoulder. My bike swerved a little but nothing to make me loose balance.

"Wow, and now you're trying to kill me. That's just perfect." I say lightheartedly.

Santana laughs and ignores my last comment. "Whatever, I'll take Isabella on one of your days to make it up to you."

"No, I want all of my days with her." I say as I turn and blow Bella a kiss. Santana takes a hand off the handle bars and pretends to grab the kiss before it reaches Bella. I flashed her my best annoyed look I could make in that moment.

"Give that to Bella."

"If you want Izzy to have it..." She said as she pretend to put the kiss in her bra. "You're going to have to take it and give it to her yourself." She smirked... That smirk... it always did something to me. I just really _hate _that smirk.

"You're a pig."

Her mouth dropped and a look of shock was displayed on her face. "Wow, and you're bipolar."

"Well, aren't we just the perfect 'family'?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, are the donuts out of the oven yet?" I ask from behind the counter. Today has been a pretty busy day so far. Business has obviously picked up since I left. I had taken time away from my bakery so that I could adjust to everything more smoothly and the long line that has been continuous throughout the day has been quite a pleasant surprise.

"Yea, Brittany they'll be out in about five minutes."

I gave him a nod as I handed the last donut to another satisfied customer. "Alright thanks Sam."

I moved on autopilot as I served customer after customer. I didn't really snapp back into the real word until I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She was dressed in a fitted suite with long dark hair cascading past her shoulders.

I felt my eyes widen a bit as I watched her lean over in front of the glass looking at all the pastries behind it. "I've never been here before." She commented still searching. "What's good?" She asked looking up at me with a smile on her face.

I was a little dumbstruck standing there forming no words. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I snapped it back shut. She let out a soft chuckle and I felt my cheeks heat up. How embarrassing.

She flashed her eyes towards my name badge before meeting my eyes again. "Brittany?" She questioned softly.

I nodded my head still unsure of how to form words. "You're the owner?" I nodded my head once again.

She smiled and tilted her head at me. "It's hard getting you to talk."

"Sorry." I managed to breath out... She must think I'm an idiot.

Her eyebrows raised and she flashed me a dazzling smile. "Ah, there we are. You finally said soemthing. I was beginning to think you were never going to talk to me."

I duck my head and smile sheepishly. "So which one of these desserts is your favorite?" She asks me again.

"Um... I like them all... but, I guess the strawberry cheese danish is my personal favorite."

"Yea?" She smiled and I nodded my head. "Alright, I'll take that." I was a little surprised, but I rang her up anyway.

"That'll be $2.50." I say. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a twnety dollar bill and hands it to me.

"Keep the change." She says.

I look at disbelievingly. "Oh, no I can't do that miss."

"Emily." She smiled at me. "My name is Emily."

"Oh... Well Emily, this is very kind of you, but I can't accept-"

"Yes you can." Emily cut me off. "I really hate to cut our encounter short. But, I really must get going." She offered.

I looked at her for a few more moments, before getting her the pastry and handing it to her. "Here you go, and thank you for the tip."

"No problem." She said as she walked out of the door taking a bite in of her cheese danish. I couldn't really see her reaction because I still had a line of customers I needed to tend to.

"Hey Brittany, want me to cover the register?" I was about to say no when I saw Santana walking into the bakery with Bella seated in front of her snoozing in her stroller.

"Uh, yea. Thanks Sam."

"No problem." He said as he began talking to the next customer and I made my way from around the counter and over to Santana."

"So the little munchkin just ate about thirty minutes ago and she's out cold. She should be out for a minute we've spent all morning playing in the back yard. I packed her some of her favorite snacks and some toys in her baby bag."

I took the bag from Santana and slung it over my shoulder. "Alright, we'll see you later." I said and she walked around to the front of the stroller to place a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead.

Santana looked around the bakery and smiled. "Wow Barbie, looks like everyone wants some of your sweets." She teased. "Maybe I should start coming here."

"Oh, please don't." I say playfully. "You might run away all of my business."

"Whatever. If anything. I'll be the one to bring you more business." She said back. "But, I am a little interested to see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you want to try something?" I asked pointing to all the treats that were behind the glass.

She smiled and nodded. I shuffled back behind the counter not really knowing what to get her since I didn't ask. But I settled on something that I thought she might have liked. With the pastry of my choice in hand I took it over to her.

She took a bite out of the pastry before rolling her eyes back and letting out a satisfied moan. "Brittany this is so good. What is this?"

I shrug my shoulders and smiled at her. "I can't really pronounce the name... it's French."

She covered her mouth as she let out a laugh. "Well how can you sell something that you can't even pronounce?"

I laugh too because that is kind of ridiculous. "Sam takes care of that most of the time."

She looked over my shoulder at the boy. "What the hell is wrong with his lips? It looks like he had a fucked up plastic surgeon."

"Santana." I chastised quitely. "That was rude."

"You're right." She said. "But, he can't hear me. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Come on Barbie you have to admit that he has a case of fish lips."

I stare at her before bursting out into a fit of quiet laughter. "You're horrible." I say between laughing and she's laughing too.

"Yea, but you're the one laughing at him."

"So are you. Now I'm going to think about that every time I look at him."

"Good, you can have a laugh every time you come to work." She said. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out some cash. "I didn't pay for my thing."

I hold my hand up and shake my head. "I'll put it on your tab."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Go on your date already." I said.

"Alright, but I don't want to hear about this later." She joked.

"Go, Santana." I said as I walked around to the back of Bella stroller and pushed it around the counter.

"Alright, see you later." She said before heading out.

"Later." I say I push Bella around the counter.

"Hey Brittany?" Sam questioned after he had given the last customer their dessert.

"Hm?"

"Is that your girlfriend?"

A look of disgust flashed across my face. Why did everyone think Santana was my girlfriend? "No. She's Bella's other god mother." I say.

"Oh." Sam said with raised eyebrows. "So Bella is, like, your baby now?" I rolled my eyes at him and nodded my head.

"Pretty much."

"And she's the other mother?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "But, you two aren't together though?"

"Yea, I guess... where exactly are you going with this?" I asked.

He shrugged and turned back to the register when the bell on the door rang letting us know another customer had entered the bakery. "Nowhere... You two are just... well... She's hot." He settled on that answer but I knew that's not what he wanted to say. I decided to leave it at that since we did have a customer in the store and I needed to take Bella in the back.

But before I left I didn't fail to say. "Sam, you're weird." And with that Bella and I kept pushing Bella forward while shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Izzy!" I heard Santana shriek in laughter as I made my way down the stairs. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and let out another sleepy yawn. Being back at the bakery and raising a one year old was starting to take a toll on me. Especially with Bella starting to wake up more and more during the night.

I rounded the a corner passing through the living room before I heard Santana let out another shriek and Isabella laugh. When I finally reached the entrance to the kitchen I couldn't help but fold my arms and stare at the scene in front of me with a thoughtful smile on my face.

Bella was sitting in her high chair with cheerios littered all across the little table. She had a few in her hand, eating some and throwing others at Santana, who was hidden behind the island in front of Bella's high chair. She would pop her head up ever so often and fire a few more cheerios back at the toddler which would result in the small girl bursting out into a fit of laughter.

I watched the scene play out a little longer before I made my presence known by laughing when Bella hit Santana square in the face with a cheerio as soon as she lifted her head from behind the island.

They both turn to stare at me, Santana with a surprised expression and Bella with a huge smile. "Good job Bella!" I cheered as I walked over to here. "You hit her right in the bullseye."

"Shut up Brittany." Santana pouted before throwing a cheerio at my head.

"Language Santana!" I chastised before picking a few pieces of cereal up from Bella's high chair and popping them into my mouth.

"Izzy, doesn't know what I'm saying."

"So, she's one. She could start repeating words at any given moment, and that's not something we want her to start saying." I bent over and placed a goodmorning kiss on Bella's forehead. The toddler laughed and began eating her cereal once again.

I walked over to the cabinets and began taking out cooking supplies. "Breakfast?" I paused my actions momentarily to look at Santana. She has now taken a seat at the kitchen island and was eating the remainder of the cheerios in her hand.

"Yes!" Santana said sounding much like a child. I shook my head and turned back to gathering all of my supplies again. "I'll have-"

"Two eggs over easy, turkey bacon, and french toast." I finish her sentence and turn back around to say "I already know Santana."

She looks at me a little stunned before a small smile creeps on her face. "Yea... that's what I was going to say." She offered.

I let out something between a laugh and a scoff. "Yes, I know." I said and continued over to the fridge to pull out everything I needed. "Hey, could you come get some fruits and yogurt out? I'm going to make Bella a parfait. She needs a _real _breakfast or something that has a substantial amount of nutrition in it."

"I'll have you know, cheerios are very nutritious." Santana said with her noise pointed up at me while she walked to the fridge and began grabbing different fruits.

"Yea, _right." _ I say not really paying her any attention. "Could you cut the apples up for me?" She hummed in response as she went to get the knife. "You know, I really should start teaching you how to cook. _I won't be around forever to cook for you guys_." Not thinking about what I'd just said or realizing what it implied, I continued on with turning the stove on.

I was so engrossed in cooking and preparing the food in front of me that I completely missed the way Santana halted her actions and the small gasp that left her mouth. I missed the way she turned and looked over at me with sad, almost pleading, eyes. But what I didn't miss was the way she called out my name, sounding so soft, so fragile.

It took me by surprise, so much so that, I nearly burned myself trying to flip the turkey bacon that was now sizzling on the stove. "Huh?" I asked confused.

"Y-you shouldn't... just..." I watched her struggle with her words for a moment before she let out a frustrated huff. "Don't say things like that."

I didn't understand until I thought back to what was said letting the weight of my words sink in. "Shit, I didn't mean... I was only joking... I know we just lost our..." I let my shoulders drop in defeat and I let out a huff of air. I couldn't, for the life of me finish a sentence.

I looked over at Santana and she was now cutting up the fruits for Bella. She had a small smile on her face. "Language Brittany." She chastised in a fake voice. I'm guessing she was mocking me from earlier.

"I-I... what?"

"Bella is one, she could start repeating things at any given moment. That's not one of the words we want her to start saying." She elaborated, still in the fake voice.

I stared at her for another moment before letting laughter take over me. "I sound, nothing like that!" Santana laughed too before shrugging one of her shoulders and putting an apple into her mouth.

"Close enough... and I can, you know cook." She said looking at me seriously. "I just let you do it because I can tell how much you love it... and plus you're really good at it." She complimented.

"Thanks." I felt my cheeks heat up. "What can you cook?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"A lot of things, probably anything you name."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I say.

"Well, there are lots of things you don't know about me." She winked at me before turning and going back to the fridge to get some yogurt. I watched her every move. She was right, there was lots of things I didn't know.

I guess that comment sort of peaked my interest because in that moment I started thinking. How could I have known this woman for six, going on seven years and know virtually nothing about her... Besides the basic things I'd been learning due to the fact that we now live together.

Other than that I knew nothing... and I kind of wanted to know more. "Why don't you tell me some of the things I don't know then." I suggested casually as I took the eggs off of the pan.

"What do you want to know about me?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know... Um, I guess we could start off with something easy, like where were you born?" I removed the turkey bacon from the pan and began making the french toast as it cooled.

"That _is _easy. I was born in Puerto Rico." She said as she put the finishing touches on Bella's parfait and took it over to the anxiously awaiting toddler. "And you were born in Lima right?" She looked at me through questioning eyes.

"Yes." I said with a nod. "How did you know that?"

"Rachel said that you guys grew up together once." Santana said focusing her attention on Bella. "She was born there so I figured you were too. It was just a guess really." She shrugged.

I nodded my head again, pointless because she wasn't even looking at me. "When did you come to the US?"

"We moved here, to California, when I was thirteen, and I loved here so much that I decided to stay." She walked back over to her previous stool at the island and took a seat. She held her head up with either of her hands and stared at me expectingly.

"So spanish is your first language?"

"Yup."

"I knew that." She looked at me confused for a moment before raising her eyebrows. "I mean I hear you mumble things in spanish all the time. Like when you're mad or when thinking out loud. You just never really speak it... Like hold conversations."

She let out a giggle before letting her arms fall and folding them in front of her. "Well no one in this house speaks spanish, Barbie."

"Touche. But, Bella is at the age where she doesn't even speak english. I read somewhere online that it'd be super easy to teach her two languages at this age... Plus you could try to teach me sometime. I'm a quick learner." I suggest. I place all of Santana's food on a plate and take it over to her.

She has a thankful smile spread across her face and thoughtful brown eyes are staring up at me. "Really, you'd really want Bella to know spanish? You want to know spanish?"

"Well yea, it'd be so cool to tell all the other parents at school, when she starts, that she speaks two languages."

Santana only laughs and shakes her head. She flashes me a confused look right before she is about to begin eating. "Where's your food?" I take a seat across from her and shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Barbie, get a fork. You can't just watch me eat, that's weird. You need to eat too. You can't make sure everyone else is taken care of and just forget about yourself." I hum in response as I get up without a fight and get a fork.

"Next question. Why do you call me Barbie?" I hop back in my seat and we both begin to eat.

"I don't know, you just remind me of a barbie."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me while her head was still down, and then shoved a whole piece of turkey bacon in her mouth, and I couldn't help but playfully role my eyes. "You just do."

"Is that all I'm getting from you?"

"Yup." She popped the p at the end of the word.

I let out a sigh and let a fake pout spread across my face. "One day I'll get you to tell me why."

"But, not today." She said.

"Whatever... So now that I know that you can cook, will you cook dinner tomorrow?"

"Um, no. That's still your job." She began to cut the french toast in half.

"Santana come on, I have to work late tomorrow night and I'll be too tired..." She didn't look up at me she merely continued to eat, but I could tell she was thinking about what I'd just said.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked a little surprised at the sudden change of heart.

"Yea, okay... under one condition."

"I knew there was a catch."A

"You have to teach me how to bake like you." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"And that's all? You just want to learn how to bake?"

"Uh, yea."

"Well, alright. That, I can do. Baking is super easy. You'll be baking like a pro in no time."

"I don't doubt it." She smiled at me. "Oh, and before I forget. I signed us up for a mommy and me class next week on Thursday at three. I think it would be good for Izzy to interact more with kids her own age... You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I thought that maybe you would."

"Why wouldn't I want to go? Of course I'll be there." I smiled at her and she mirrored me. "Bella has an appointment to see the pediatrition that Friday at eleven thirty and I scheduled us that therapy appointment on the following Monday at ten a.m."

"Why is Izzy going to the doctor?" Santana questioned.

"Follow up, and I'm also going to mention her night terrors are getting worse. She's waking up more often for longer periods of time. Want to come with us?"

"I've got to say, I'm not a big fan of the doctors office." I let my shoulders drop feeling a little disappointed that she was about to say no. "But, of course I'll be there."

We ate the rest of Santana's breakfast and I continued asking her questions. I had to admit that she was pretty interesting. There was definitely a lot more to her than I thought there was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a long day at the bakery, but Sam and I managed to get through. He was over at the register taking care of the last few customers while I was sitting at one of the small tables going through all of the text messages Santana had sent me throughout the day.

I was too busy to check my phone so I had a result of fifty-two unread texts when I finally pulled it out. They weren't all from her, but about forty-six of them were. I was a little irritated at first, but when I saw that all of the messages had been pictures from their "adventure to seaworld" I couldn't help the warm feeling that filled my chest.

She sent me a lot of pictures of her and Bella petting the dolphins and looking at stingrays. She even sent a few videos of Bella seeing shamu for the first time. But the very last thing she sent me was a picture of her and Bella both blowing a kiss into the camera with a text saying '_here's all the kisses I stole... oh and Izzy said your name today.' _

"Aw..." I breathed out. This was the perfect way to end my day, and I couldn't have been more happier knowning that it was only a matter of time before I left the bakery and went home. I was idly smiling at my phone not paying anyone or anything any attention at all. So to say I was frightened when I heard voice coming from in front of me, would simply be an understatement.

"What are you smiling at?"

I nearly jumped out of skin when the woman standing in front of me made her prescence known. She laughed and shook her head. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I let a smile spread across my face as I laid my hand over my chest. "You almost gave me a heartattack." I breathed.

"That wasn't my intention." She looked to the empty chair sitting across from me. "May I take a seat?"

I narrowed my eyes at her before nodding my head slowly. "You do realize that we're closed, right?"

"I know, but when I saw that you were still here... I just had to come say hi." She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked away in embarrassment.

"How thoughtful." I smile at her. "Emily, right?"

She perked up at the mention of her name. "Yea, you remembered... Brittany."

"No, see you cheated. My name is definitely written in big bold letters outside of this bakery."

"And yet I can still remember your name without even chancing a glance at the sign."

"Oh, okay." I said raising my hands in surrender.

She giggle a little before swiping her bangs behind her ear. "So... I have a confession."

"Oh?... What is it?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

She mirrored my action. "Um I actually came over to see what you were doing this weekend... In addition to saying hi."

I shrugged my shoulders trying to think of what I had planned, but nothing came to mind. "Nothing that I know of."

She let a huge smile spread across her face. "Perfect, that means you'd be free to go out with me on Saturday... if you wanted to of course." She was quick to add the last part.

I let my eyes run over the woman, studying her. God, she was beautiful. "A-are you asking me out on a date?" She nodded her head shyly in response. I hadn't been asked out in forever.

I thought about it for a few more seconds before making my decision. Why not? "Yes... I will go out with you on Saturday."

"Great. Is it okay if I pick you up at five?"

"Yea, five is good."

"Okay." She looked down at her watch and smiled back up at me. "I have to get going, but here's my card. Call me." She smiled before handing me the card in her hand and turning to leave.

I watched her as she went. It wasn't until she was completely gone until I looked down at the card that I was holding. _"Dr. Emily Fitch" _was typed in cursive letters at the top. She's a doctor? Wow, beautiful and smart. I guess I hit the jackpot.

I smiled to myself, stuffing the card in my purse, and picking my phone back up. I was a little surprised to see I had one last unread text from Santana. When I opened the message I wasn't surprised to see that it was another picture. Though, this time they weren't at Seaworld anymore. They were at home. This picture must have been taken fairly recent, seeing as how Bella was sitting on the floor in the den with her footsie pajamas on rubbing her eyes. She was obviously ready for bed.

'The little munchkin is so tired from today, but I think she's waiting for you to get home before she falls asleep.'

I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face when another text popped up on my screen.

'When are you coming back home? You've been at work all day... IZZY MISSES YOU!'

I rolled my eyes in amusement. Santana is such a drama queen. _'Really, does Bella miss me or do you miss me?' _It was meant as a joke to tease her and I was half expecting her to text me back with a snarky remark, but I didn't get that... at all.

'Izzy kept saying your name all day. I think she really wanted you to be with us... and I guess it wouldn't have been so bad to have you around today. But, I didn't miss you or anything. That was all the toddler."

"Hey, Brittany, everything's done. I just have to lock the front door on the way out. Are you leaving?" Sam asked as he took off his apron.

"Oh, yea I just got caught up in texting... I'm leaving right now." I say as I grab my purse and head for the door. "Good job today, Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice night." He called out.

'You wanted me there just as bad as Bella did, just admit it.'

I quickly sent the text before hopping into my car and making the fifteen minute drive home.

When I stepped into the house the most amazing smell hit my noise. My stomach growled in response. I hadn't eaten since lunch time. I looked in the direction of the kitchen and saw that the light was on, but I knew no one was in there. It was too quiet, Santana and Bella must have called it quits on waiting up for me.

I threw my purse on the couch as I passed by it and followed my noise into the kitchen. It really did smell amazing. I was surprised to see a plate of food sitting in the middle of the island with a little sticky note beside it. I walked over to it and read it with a smile on my face.

_'okay, so I may have missed you just the slightest bit. But, only because I didn't have anyone to argue with... Anyways, I promised you dinner tonight. Pollo con Salsa Verde. That's your first Spanish lesson, it's chicken breast with green sauce. Enjoy. :)"_

I read over the words written in Spanish once more before taking a seat and eating a mouth full. My eyes nearly rolled back at how amazing it was. With the way this meal was tasting there was no way Santana was ever going to get me to cook again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I just want to say thanks to everyone for all of the support, it's greatly appreciated. No this story is nothing like the movie, but it does have the same concept. And Dani is still very much a part of this story. She's there for a reason, and if she ruins it for you then that's okay. I'll catch you on my next story. Have a great night/ day everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had put the finishing touches to my hair and was now applying the rest of my make up. Saturday had come around pretty quickly, and Emily was already on here way to pick me up. The house was empty, Santana had left an hour ago to drop Bella off at the babysitter's house so that she could go out with Dani tonight.

Once I was finished with my make up. I took a glance at my phone. The screen was black and when I tapped it there were no missed calls, texts, emails... nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows and began to nibble on my bottom lip. I felt a little crazy for hoping that I'd see at least _one _text from Santana. I guess that I was only getting used to all the annoying things that she does.

I let out a puff of air and looked back into the mirror. My face was formed into a pout... Wow, I can't believe I was actually pouting because Santana hadn't text me. I immediately straighten up my posture and put on a _normal _facial expression. There was no way I was feeling 'let down' by not getting a text from her.

I began to fiddle with my hair and let my mind wander a bit, thinking about what Santana and Dani were doing right now. It wasn't until I heard the doorbell ring that I snapped out of it. I'd almost forgotten about Emily coming over. I looked down at my wrist watch and saw that it was exactly five o' clock. She's right on time... That's prompt of her.

I grab my purse and my phone and make my way down stairs almost falling over one of Bella's toy that hadn't been put away. I pick it up not really thinking, and throw it on the couch as I shuffle past it.

When I swung the door open I was a little more than surprised to see Santana? "What are you doing here?" I flash her a confused look.

She smirks at me and I feel something in me snap a little. It's still annoying, but somehow it seems tolerable at the moment. "I live here... What are _you _doing here?" She questions, still standing outside of the door.

"I live here." I say back.

"Oh yea, that's right." She says with her signature smirk. I try to role my eyes in annoyance, but somehow my eyes only end up roaming the length of her body. She was wearing a form fitted _tiny _red dress that exposed a little too much for a date with Dani, if you asked me. She was wearing a small wrist watch that complimented her purse and heels, and her hair was cascading around her shoulders in loose waves. She actually looked, kind of...

"So, are you going to let me in or not?" She tilted her head and I was struck dumb, not being able to say anything. I merely side stepped so that she could make her way into the house. _Our _house.

I stepped back inside closing the door, before slowly turning on my heels. Santana had ran off upstairs somewhere. Why was she back so early from her date with Dani? Curiosity was getting the better of me as I roamed around aimlessly in the living room waiting on Emily.

"Hey, Santana?" I call.

"Yea?" She answers.

"Why did you ring the door bell? And why are you back so early. I thought you and Dani had a thing tonight?"

"I rang the doorbell because I forgot my key to the house... which is why I'm back so early." She yells to me from upstairs. "Hey, Brittany, speaking of my keys have you seen them?"

"They're in the kitchen on the counter... where you left them." She was running back downstairs as soon as the words left my mouth. She chanced me a glance and gave me a once over before stepping into the kitchen to get her keys.

"What would I do without you?" She said playfully as she walked in my direction to leave once again. Once she was at the door she turned around to face me. "Don't forget you have to get Izzy tonight at ten."

"Yea." I said with a nod. "Ten. I got it locked in my vault." I said tapping my head.

She furrowed her eyebrows before shaking her head. "You're weird." And with that she turned and opened the door, but before she stepped out she turned to look at me again. I stared back at her not really knowing what to do. "You look nice, Barbie." She flashed me a small smile before disappearing outside and closing the door behind her.

I was left standing in the middle of the living room with a small smile on my face and cheeks with a light tinge of red to them. "Thanks." I said to no one at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Emily asked from across the dinner table. I had my head propped up on my hand, looking down at my food. I hadn't really eaten anything. Italian wasn't really high on my list of favorite foods. We'd come to a restaurant called _Breadstix _it's really fancy. I'd never come here before but I do vaguely remember Santana saying that this was one of her favorite restaurants once in conversation.

She said something about how they have the best chees filled bread sticks. I hadn't bothered in ordering any because I hate cheese. Ugh. For most of this dinner I'd been listening to Emily talk about herself with a few questions thrown in about me. I wouldn't say that I'd been bored thus far, but... I was bored.

I let out a huff of air and swirled some more of my pasta around on my fork.

"Uh, Brittany?"

I nearly jumped when I heard my name being called. "Huh?" I looked up at Emily with a confused look.

"I asked you what do you like to do for fun?"

"Oh. Sorry." I said before shrugging my shoulders. There wasn't much I could do for fun, not with raising a one year old and a twenty-six year old with the mindset of a one year old. I smiled at the thought of the two. Actually I do really enjoy our bike rides through the park. Or waking up to find Santana and Bella cuddling on the couch watching a movie, or having food fights in the kitchen.

But, I couldn't tell Emily that, she didn't need to know about those things. "I don't know." I said looking away. I'm such a horrible liar. "I don't really have time for fun. I just work and go home. That's pretty much it."

She looked at me suspiciously before accepting my answer. "Ok... Hey, are you okay though? You seem like you're not really enjoying yourself."

I stared back at the beautiful woman in front of me who had made the time for me and paid for a nice dinner at a beautiful restaurant, even though the food wasn't all that great to me. I was being ungrateful, and I felt bad. I chewed on my bottom lip before slowly nodding my head. "Yea, I'm having an amazing time." I lie again. "The food here is amazing. I'm really glad we came here."

I look away once more not really wanting her to see how stupid my face must look. "Whew, okay." She breathed. "I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself. You were making me nervous."

She reached across the table and laid her hand on top of mine. I almost pulled it away not really wanting to be touched, and I don't really understand why that was. But, I didn't pull away. I simply flashed her a tight lipped smile and continued to fork at my pasta while she continued to talk about her job.

Dinner had gone by farely quickly after that. I spent most of the time, while she was talking, letting my mind wander, and it somehow always ended up on Bella and Santana. I wandered if Bella was giving the babysitter a hard time. I wandered if she missed me, and I wandered what Santana was doing on her date. Honestly, I told myself I didn't want to know... But, I did actually.

Before we left the restaurant I ordered some of those cheesy bread sticks, the ones that Santana claimed to love so much, to go so that I could take her some home tonight. She'd probably like that.

After the restaurant we went to a drive-in movie theater. I, honestly, didn't even know what movie we were watching. Or should I say, what movie Emily was watching. I wasn't really paying attention. Though, I will say that I was glad that she didn't opt to try and cuddle with me, she stayed in her respective seat and I stayed in mine.

I was looking out the window at all of the other stupid couples when a flashing light coming from my purse caught my eye. I reached down and grabbed my phone, instantly smiling when I see a picture of Santana and Bella appear with the name 'Idiot' on the front screen of my phone.

I glance to the side of me at Emily who was too enthralled in her movie to have noticed anything that I did. I shrug and focus my attention back on my phone. I was half expecting to see a 'selfie' since that's what she always sends me, but it was just a normal text this time.

'_Hey Barbie! Can I call you Barbra? Hey Barbie, can I call you tomorrow... or today?'_

I let out a small giggle before typing a message back. '_Sorry, I don't think Ken would like that very much.'_

I looked up at the movie playing in front of us, and it actually looked pretty interesting based on the two seconds I just saw. I could see my phone lighting up again, and I couldn't ekp but get a little excited at knowing exactly who it was.

_'Screw Ken, and run away with me.'_

I smiled. '_Santana, I could never! Ken and I are the absolute perfect couple. What would people think?' _I snickered to myself at the playful bantering that seemed to have been taking place more and more between the two of us.

_'They would think: wow, look at that hot piece of ass Barbia left Ken for. I don't blame her.'_

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hold myself back from laughing out loud. I glanced over at Emily once more but she was still locked in on the screen in front of us. Wow, this girl really loves movies. I thought before texting Santana back. _'You're crazy, and I am on a date you know. You could've waited to text me.' _I chastise, knowing that she didn't care where I was or who I was with, she was going to keep texting me for as long as she wanted to.

_'So am I... what are you guys doing anyway?'_

I thought for a moment, maybe I could lie and tell her that we're somehwere off having the time of our lives, but she'd see right through it. _'we're at a drive-in movie.'_

_'LAME!'_

I srunch my noise up and shake my head. _'What are you and Dani doing?'_

_'... Same, except it's not a drive-in movie theater... it's a real movie theater.'_

I laugh quietly to myself. She obviously wasn't enjoying herself either or else she wouldn't have text me. _'I guess you're the lame one now.'_

_'Whatever, twenty bucks says your date took you out to dinner and a movie, and now she has her arm wrapped around you trying to get her cuddle on while you hide your phone trying not to let her see who you're texting._'

I snort in laughter before shaking my head. _'You owe me twenty bucks loser.'_

_'Whaaaat? which part was I wrong about?'_

_'Dinner and a movie was the only part you had right.'_

'_So I only owe you ten bucks.' _A couple of seconds passed before another text popped up on my screen. _'She's really not trying to cuddle with you? She seems really lame. Is she even hot?'_

'_She's not lame, Santana. And to answer your question, she's GORGEOUS.' _I looked to the side of me when Emily bursted out into a fit of laughter. I stared her for a moment before shrugging and focusing back on my phone.

_'Sounds like someone has a crush. Alright Barbz, I was only making sure you were still alive and breathing.'_

I felt disappointment wash over after reading her text. '_you don't want to talk to me any more? :('_

'Wow, you really must be bored if you want to hold an idle conversation with me while you're out with your "GORGEOUS" date.'

_'I actually think you're pretty bored with your date.'_

_'Am not! We're having an amazing time right now.'_

_'Yea, right. If it's so amazing then why are you texting me right now?'_

I waited for a response, but one never came. I let out a sigh as I sunk a little lower in my seat. Was that an arguement or was it still playful bantering? I certainly didn't hold any malice in my words, but I'm not really too sure about how Santana took it. See, that's the thing about texts you can say the simplest things and mean nothing at all and they can be misconstrued into something completely opposite of that.

The familiar wave of disappointment washed over me again as I realized that she really wasn't going to text me back. What did I even say? I let my phone fall back into my purse, and rested my head on my hand staring at the big screen in front of me uncaringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tonight was nice." Emily smiles at me from in the driver's seat. I flashed her a tight lipped smile and nodded my head. I was sort of over tonight. I glanced at the clock it was almost eleven thirty, and I only wanted to go inside and fall into my bed.

"Yea, so I'm just going to go." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder, pointing in the direction of my house. I grabbed the door handle and swung it open, but before I could make any moves to get out of the car Emily grabbed my arm and when I turned around I was met with a pair of lips crashing into mine.

I gasped into the kiss, and sat there awkwardly before deciding to break apart from her. She shyly bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Wow." She breathed.

"Yea." I mumbled with one leg outside of the car.

"That was... it was amazing." She said looking over at me. I didn't say anything in response. I simply looked down at my purse. "Have a nice night, okay? I'll see you around." I nodded my head before reaching the backseat and grabbing the to go back i brought from Breadstix.

"See ya." I said stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me, not sparing another glance in her direction.

Once I got inside of the house I was relieved to be met with the sight of Santana sitting on the couch in some sweats eating popcorn and watching some trash tv. I briefly wandered if she was actually upset with me, but once she looked over and smiled at me all of that went out the window. She glanced down to the bag I was holding before eying it curiously.

"What's in the bag?"

I quickly hide the bag behind my back as if she hadn't already seen it. "I have a surprise for you."

She looked at me with an amused expression before throwing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. I smiled before walking over to her and giving her the bag. "Oh my god!" She said in fake excitement. "It's... it's a white bag!" She looked at me with a huge smile. "This is exactly what I've been wanting."

I rolled my eyes and let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Asshole... Open the bag."

"I was getting to that part... jerk." She said back playfully. When she opened the bag a gasp, like an actual gasp escaped her lips. "These are my favorites... how did you-"

"Only you would get excited about someone bringing you food." I say. "And you told me once." She looked at me trying to think back but nothing came to her mind. "Remember me, you, Quinn, and Rachel went to that ski resort up in Washington and we were on the topic of restaurants?" I saw realization wash over her face. "Yea, I just remember you talking about Breadstix and how much you love their cheesy bread sticks... So I thought I'd bring you some back."

She stared at me for a moment before sending me a heartwarming smile. "Thank you Brittany." She said. "This was very thoughtful of you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No big deal."

Silence passed as Santana sat and ate happily away at her bread sticks and I relaxed a little further. But for some reason I couldn't relax completely. I had this nagging feeling, something wasn't quite right.

"So, how'd the rest of your date go?" Santana questioned. I looked at her and shrugged before reaching over and grabbing some popcorn from the bowl that was sitting on her lap.

"Honestly, that would probably have to go down in my book as the worst date I've ever been on... It was so boring that I honestly don't rmemeber half of it."

Santana snorted before biting another piece of her bread stick. "That bad, huh? It couldn't have been worse than when you and I went out on a date."

I let out a light chuckle. "_almost _went out on a date." I corrected recalling the event that took place years ago.

"Oh, yea... you never did let me take you out that night." She added playfully.

"If I do remember correctly you left me for some 'booty call'." I said before stealing another hand full of popcorn and throwing it into my mouth.

She laughs and l laugh with her. "Oh... I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Uh, no. That was the most horrible almost date I'd ever been on."

A moment passed with neither of us saying anything. "You know, I could make it up to you." She suggests playfully, and at first I'm not really paying her any attention. WIth my eyes fixed on the tv I nod my head.

"And how would you do that?" I say humoring her.

"Well, I could take you out... on a real date this time." When I hear her, when I_ finally _hear her I turn to my side slowly and I can only imagine the look of shock that's displayed on my face. She can't be serious... Santana and I... on a date? Like a real one? That's absurd.

I stare at her for another short moment before laughter starts spilling out of my mouth. "Good one." I say as I wipe my eyes. But when I look at her she isn't laughing. She's looking at me with a serious expression. Well, it's not exactly serious... I can't really explain how she's looking at me.

"What was your date's name?" She asks randomly.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Emily... why?"

"Tell me Barbie... what was it about Emily that caught your eye? What is it about her that made you want to go out with her?"

"Wow, you're random." I say.

"Just humor me."

"Okay, um... I guess I like her smile." I said shrugging one of my shoudlers.

"I have a smile." Santana said which made me laugh.

"Yea you do... Um she's actually quite beautiful."

"I'm drop dead gorgeous."

I arched an amused eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Keep going Barbie."

"She has beautiful long dark hair."

"Yea, so do I." Santana said running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, I'm confused now. What are we talking about exactly?" I question her.

"Nothing, just keep going."

I let out a sigh, getting slightly frustrated, but I did as I was told. "She's sweet."

"So am I."

I furrowed both of my eyebrows again. "She's a doctor."

"I'm a lawyer."

"She's tall."

Santana shrugged before countering back. "Short girls are better."

"She's not childish."

"Neither am I." Santana said looking me square in the eyes.

"You are."

"Am not."

"But, you are."

"Am not." There was an intense staring contest going on between us and somehow we managed to move closer and closer together during our little argument.

"Yes, you are." I counter back softly as she leans in a little closer.

"Am not." She says as she shifts her upper half so that she could bring her face closer to mine.

"You are." I say as my eyes flutter shut and I could hear my breathing, _both _of our breathing. My body was buzzing with anticipation as I waited for her to lean in just a little closer.

"But, you like it." She whispered and I nearly lost it right then and there. It didn't help my resolve any when I felt her lips ghost over mine. "You like it, just admit it."

I let out a small whimper as I felt my center begin to heat up. This could not be happening right not... not with Santana of all people. But it was, it was happening... and I wanted it to.

I tried to lean in a little bit closer, just a little so that our lips could meet properly, but she pulled away. My eyes fluttered open and was met with one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen in my entire life. Santana was merely inches away from my face studying me with warm brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced from my eyes to my mouth.

I can't believe this is happening. A small smile spread across her lips and I almost melted at the sight of how sexy she looked. "You look good." She said playing, with the collar of my dress. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips as she eyed my chest that was now heaving up and down. "Did Emily like your dress?"

I let out another whimper as I felt the soft traces of her fingers lightly glide across my skin. I was just about to answer her when something on the couch caught my attention, and a wave of uneasyness spread through me like a wildfire.

I snapped my head to the side seeing one of Bella's toys that I carelessly threw on the couch before I'd went on my date. I pushed a surprised Santana off of me before looking at her with a mixture of shock, horror, and lust. I was still breathing heavy and so was she.

"W-what was that for?" She questioned with disappointment evident in her voice.

"Santana, please tell me Bella is upstairs in her crib sound asleep."

"Izzy is upstairs in her-" She started to repeat exactly what I said, probably just to be a smartass, but she cut herself off before a look of horror spread across her face. "You didn't go pick Izzy up fromt he babysitter?"

"Shit!" I exclaim before turning on my heel and running to get my keys.

"I'll come with you." I heard Santana say from behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say Santana and I apologized to Bella's babysitter countless times when we picked her up. She was more than understanding though. She wouldn't even take the extra money we offered for the over time.

The next day went by in a blur. It was spent with Santana and I avoiding each other and when we did have to deal with one another we got into arguments about _every little single thing_. After what happened Saturday night, everything she did now seemed to get under my skin. We were more on edge with each other. Every time we were in the same room there was a thick tension, and I think Bella was had picked up on that, for she wasn't in the best of moods on Sunday either.

Monday rolled around and it was a lot better because Santana and I weren't in the same vicinity. I worked late that day so I could avoid going home to her awake. Tuesday and Wednesday were the same.

But, when Thursday rolled around I couldn't avoid her any longer. I'd told her before that I would go to the mommy and me class with her and Bella and, not one to go back on my word, I went.

We arrived to the class a little late due to the fact that Bella, didn't want to put on clothes... again. I don't know where the small child got her negative attitude towards clothes from, but we were going to have to break her out of that somehow.

"You ladies can have a seat anywhere you'd like." A woman said as she greeted us at the door. Santana and I looked at the circle of mothers and their toddlers sitting on the floor talking and laughing, with their babies all playing and intereacting with one another.

"Alright." I say and we take our places amongst the women and children. Bella immediately takes interest in one of the male toddlers standing beside us. She walks over to him and yanks a handful of his hair. Resulting in the little boy falling on his butt and staring up at her with a comical expression.

I leaned over closer to Santana. "Yea, I don't think Bella actually knows how to intereact with kids her own age. She's a bully." Santana is still looking at the scene in front of us laughing.

"No she's being assertive... just like I taught her." Santana said still snickering, and I flashed her my best disappointed look, but a smile was threatening to spread across my face.

"Why would you teach her something like that?"

"Relax." She said glancing at me with a smile still written on her face. "She's just being a toddler. They play like that. Everything is okay until one of them starts crying."

I relaxed a bit and stared back at the kids in front of us. There were two more toddler playing with Bella and the boy now. The little guy was actually quite cute. He had fine curly hair that was more like a mixture between wavy and curly. His skin was fare it almost looked like her had a golden tint to him with green eyes.

Good job Bella. I complimented to myself. My little girl has great taste. I was snapped out of my musings to myself when a blonde hair lady came and sat beside me. I glanced at her and then I looked over at Santana who was now talking to another mother.

"Hi." The lady smiled at me. "My name is Kitty." She said extending her hand in a greeting.

That's a wierd name. I thought as I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Brittany."

"So I see that your daughter has taken interest in my son." She smiles and nods her head in the direction of the toddlers playing together.

"Oh. Yea, I guess she has." I say. "He's really cute by the way."

"Thanks, so is your daughter. What's her name?"

"Her name is Isabella, what's his name?"

"His name is Levi, but his dad and I call him by his middle name, Jacob." An awkward moment passed as we sat there staring at more toddlers try to play with Bella and Levi... Jacob? But they weren't having it. "They really seem to be hitting it off well... Maybe we should set them up some play dates in the future."

"Yea, that would be nice actually." I say absentmindedly.

"What would be nice?" Both KItty and I turn to face Santana who was looking at us both expectantly.

"Oh, um Kitty, here just suggested that we set Bella and Levi-Jacob up on a play date." I inform her.

"Oh, that would be great." She said looking at the two play.

"Sorry, I'm rude." I say to Kitty she merely flashes me an understanding smile. "Kitty, Santana. Santana, Kitty." I introduce them and they shake hands.

"Are you two...?" Kitty quiered. She didn't have to finish her sentence before both Santana and I were looking at her with the same look of disgust whenever anyone asked us were we together.

"No." We say in unison, and KItty smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought..."

"It's fine." I chime in to get her to stop speaking.

"You're not the first to thave made that mistake." Santana mumbles grumpily and I elbow her lightly. Silently telling her to shut up. But she only lets out and overexagerrated "OW!" seriosuly I had barely touched her.

I sent her a disapproving look before she elbowed me back. It didn't hurt, like at all, but if she wanted to be childish so could I. I let out a sound of pain and when her eyes widened in horror I almost stepped out of character and laughed but I had to be strong. With her defense down I took that moment to elbow her again.

This time I missed her side and accidently elbowed her in the stomach. She let out a huff of air and leaned forward a little clutching her stomach. I felt horrible, but when I heard her laughing I let out a sigh of relief. "Jerk." She said through her laughter. "That actually hurt."

"Sorry." I smiled at her trying not to laugh. She was still leaning forward, so I laid a gently hand on her shoulder and pulled her up.

"Ahem." Kitty interrupted.

"Oh." Santana and I both said in unison and I snatched my hand away from her.

Kitty smiled at us awkwardky beofore pulling out a piece of paper and writing her number on it. "Call me when you guys want to schedule a day." She gives me the paper before hurrying off to talk to some of the other moms.

I look at the paper in my hand before looking back over at Santana. We stare at each other for a moment before quietly laughing to ourselves. "She must think we're so weird..."

Santana laughs and shrugs her shoudlers. "So what?" She breaths with a smile on her face staring me straight in my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't doubt that Brittana won't end up together in this story. It may take them a while, but we'll see what happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's 2 in the morning and this is a Brittana romance fic. They are indeed endgame.**

"Um, ma'am do you mind if I take this seat next to you?" Came an unfamiliar voice, successfully pulling my attention from the sleeping toddler that was in my lap. I looked up to find a woman who looked like she was about to give birth any second now. She had one hand placed on her back and the other on her stomach, rubbing small circles on it.

The seat next to me, which conveniently was the only seat available in the crowded waiting room, was the only seat available, and I was supposed to be saving it for Santana while she parked the car. I looked around just to ensure that there were no other seats available before repositioning Bella on my lap and nodding my head at the woman. She flashed me a grateful smile before plopping down next to me.

"Whew, I was beginning to think you were going to tell me no." The lady joked and I flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, no! I wasn't going to say no, it is a free seat after all." I reassure her. "And you are..." I let my eyes travel down to her oversized stomach. "pretty pregnant." Wow, that was awkward. I say to myself as I try my best to reach forward and pick up a magazine without moving too much. I didn't want to wake Bella, she didn't really get much sleep last night... Neither did I.

"Cute kid." The lady says and I glance down at her hand that's still rubbing her belly. I flash her a greatful smile before offering her my thanks. That was pretty much the end of our conversation. While I waited I got lost in a magazine article about toddler growth and development.

It was pretty interesting. Everything I was reading was pretty new to me, and that, both, exited and scared me at the same time. Excited me because, I loved learning and learning new things are always exciting. Scared me because, it made me realize just how little I was educated on the growth and development of my little Bella.

I made a mental note to do a little more research in my spare time. I was torn away from the article only when Bella start to shift in my arms. She let out a small sigh followed by tiny whimpers. Sitting the magazine down, I began to rub small soothing circle on her back as I rocked her back and forth.

I wasn't sure if she was having a bad dream or just a dream of her parents, but I didn't want to wake her. She'd literally gotten little to no sleep last night, and she needed to rest. Though I'm not quite sure how adequate the rest is if you're not at ease.

She seemed to be clinging to me in her sleep. Small whimpers were still escaping her, but she calmed down a bit when I spoke softly to her. "Shh, you're okay babygirl." I was still rocking her back and forth when Santana walked into the crowded waiting area and scanned the many faces for a set of familiar ones.

Once she found me she began to walk over to before her eyes looked to the ocupied seats to my left and right. I smirked when I saw a scowl overtake her facial features. Bella squeezed me a little tighter and let out a yawn. I looked down to her and planted a kiss on her head. By the time I looked back up Santana was standing in front of us with her hands on her hip, and that scowl still on her face.

"What?" I question innocently, knowing exactly why she was upset. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to whipser in my ear.

"You were supposed to save me a seat."

"So, you wanted me to tell the pregnant lady she couldn't sit here because I was saving that seat for my perfectly healthy, non-pregnant and inconsiderate friend?" She leaned back to look at me and raised a challenging eyebrow.

"No... What about Brad Pitt over here?" She subtly motioned her head to the guy sitting on the other side of me, and I turned to look at him. He was reading a magazine about pregnancy health. "You could've asked him to politely move out of _my _seat."

I scrunched my face up in dismay. "Santana, he looks nothing like Brad Pitt." She chances a glance over at him once more before shrugging her shoulders.

"I mean, not if you're _staring, _but if you take a quick glance that's exactly who he looks like... Try it, just glance really quickly and turn away."

I look at her before I let out a huff and turn my head quickly in the man's direction before looking back to her. She now has a smile on her face, and I can't help the smile that forms on my own lips because of it. "Ok." I say defeated. "But he only looks like him a little."

"I _can _hear, you know." The man said not looking up from his magazine. Both Santana and I looked at each other with wide eyes. I sucked in both of my lips as I tried to hold in my laughter. Santana straightened up and pretended like she had a phone call, but I could see the way her shoulders were bouncing up and down, and I new she was laughing silently.

"Isabella Fabray."

I was still trying to fight laughter when the nurse came into the waiting area calling for us to come back. Both Santana and I walked over to her and she flashed us a weird look. "Uh, are you guys okay?" The nurse asked.

My eyes were litterally about to water. I was trying so hard not to laugh, and honestly the whole situation wasn't even that funny. I just kept looking at Santana, and she kept looking at me and for some odd reason we both just wanted to laugh.

"Mhm." We both nodded before she gave a curt nod before turning and leading us into an exam room.

"I just need to get a few of her vitals." The nurse said. I squeezed Bella a little tighter in my arms, she was still sleeping. "Just her height, weight, tempurature, allergies nothing too complicated. Then once I'm done the doctor will be right with you."

I nodded my head again, not feeling the strong urge to laugh as much as I did a second ago. Bella was starting to stir in her sleep again, and moment before the nurse took her from my arms and laid her on the exam bed her eyes popped open. Hazel eyes seached around the room confused with confusion written all over them. The nurse smiled down at her as she began to take all of her vitals.

Bella, didn't put up much of a fight probably because she was still half asleep. She spent most of her time rubbing her eyes and yawning. The last thing the nurse got was Bella's tempurature, which she said was a little high, but nothing to worry about.

"Alright, the doctor will be in shortly." She said before exiting the room.

"Thank you." I say before focusing my attention back to the two people in front of me. Santana had put Bella back on the exam bed and moved a chair directly in front of it for her to sit. Bella laughed, literally laughed, out loud as Santana began to play 'peak-a-boo' with her. They were so cute together I couldn't help the warmness that filled my chest.

I took out my phone and aimed it at the two. I figured since Santana wasn't capturing the moment I would. They played 'peak-a-boo' for a little while longer before Santana just stopped and began tickling her. It was literally the cutest moment I'd ever seen between the two.

It would've been the perfect little family video, had it not been for the exam room door opening and in walking the doctor, leaving me with a shocked look on my face from who I saw. Santana and Bella were in their own little world and hadn't even noticed the intruder, and the doctor was looking down at the paper in front of her, not noticing me yet.

"Well, hello there." She said finally and, successfully pulling Santana and Bella back to reality. Santana looked up at the doctor and smiled before regaining her composure.

"oh no, oh no, oh no..." I mumble and sank further into my seat before ending the video on my phone.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Fitch." She said shaking Santana's hand.

"I'm Santana." She smiled and stepped to the side so that I could be in the doctor's line of sight. I could feel my cheeks heat up. This was not happening.

Emily's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth fell slightly open. "Brittany?"

I brought both hands up to my face and tried my best to disappear. After realizing that, that wouldn't happen, I reluctantly dropped my hands and faced Emily in all my embarrassing glory. "Hi Emily." I say not making eye contact.

"Wait... Emily?" Santana asked with a comical look on her face. She looked to me for an answer before looking back to the doctor. "You're Emily?" Santana questioned with laughter in her voice... Oh, she was going to enjoy this.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows before tearing her eyes away from me to look at Santana. "Yes... and you are?"

"I already told you I'm Santana." She said with a smile on her face. She laughed a little before looking to me with an evil glint in her eyes, and I literally felt dread wash over me. "...Brittany's wife." That's it, I'm going to kill her and burn the body. I thought to myself as I watched Emily look between both of us with anger, sadness and embarrassment written all over her features.

"Y-you h-have a wife?" Emily asked incredulously.

"What? NO! That's ridiculous! Santana and I don't even like each other." I say the usual line, not really meaning it as much as I used to.

Santana let out a gasp and put on a fake look of shock before running over to Bella and covering her ears. "Brittany! How could you speak like that in front of _our _baby?" She paused before batting her eyelashes and smiling at Emily. She was actually really terrible at acting. I don't really see how Emily was believing any of it. "Isabella, here, is our one year old daughter... that we made... together... Isn't that right Brittany?"

"What? No! Santana stop being ridiculous."

Santana pretended to be hurt, and Emily let out a scoff. "Wow, Brittany. You didn't think to tell me that you had a wife and a child... t-that you _made _together-"

"Yes, that's right... we made her. Not all by ourselves because, well we all know that two women can't make a baby. You need sperm and-" Santana cut herself off when she realized she was beginning to ramble. "Oh, never mind the dirty details about how we made her." She sent me a wink, and I rolled my eyes so hard that it actually hurt a little. "Please, Emily continue."

Emily looked at Santana with dismay and confusion written on her face before turning back to me. There was no way she was actually taking any of this seriously. "Brittany... how could you? I liked you! I-I actually thought we might have had something." Emily looked at me with watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

"This is ridiculous." I mumble as I let my head fall into my hand and stared at the two drama queens in front of me.

Santana let out a gasp and bought her hand up to her heart. "Brittany, you cheated on me?" Emily's facial expression then turned to one of fear.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Santana, at the time I really didn't know she had a family. I thought she was single."

"Wow." Santana scoffed and I only shook my head at the dramtics that was on display in front of me. "She thought you were single Brittany." Santana said looking over to me. "Now why would she think that?"

"Because I am." I say bored with the situation. There was obviously no need to to try and resolve things now. Santana had Emily far too gone.

"Wow." Santana again. "After... _six _years... _six..._ this is how you repay me? By sleeping with another woman and then bringing her into mine and your daughters life?"

"W-we never slept together." Emily commented nervously.

"Do you really believe her?" I asked Emily in all seriousness. She only lowered her gaze and that had to be the icing on the cake for Santana. I could tell this was very amusing for her. "Oh my god, please take me now." I say as I bring my hands up to cover my face and and sink as far as I can into my seat. I really, _really _hate Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what brings you two here today?" I looked to Mercedes Jones, our new therapist before looking at Santana who was sitting on the other end of the loveseat with her legs crossed and her arms folded.

She didn't say a word, and if she wanted to be childish and play the quiet game. I was going to do the same thing.

When Mercedes finally realized that she wasn't going to get an answer from us willingly she began to fish for answers. "I understand that you guys now have a one year old, do you want to talk about her?" Silence. "What about parenthood? Are you guys having trouble?" Nothing. "Do you maybe want to talk about Isabella's real parents?"

I felt my resolve crack a little and I looked over to Santana who was now wearing a less stoic expression and one more of sadness was beginning to make its way over her features. But, she still hadn't said anything, so neither was I.

"I understand that you two haven't talked about them since it happened." Mercedes said. "You two can act like you're tough all day long, but that's exactly what it will be at the end of the day, an act. I know it's got to be hard, and I know you both have to be hurting, but you can't go on pretending like nothing happened."

"We don't pretend that nothing happend." Santana protested weakly. But it was true, we didn't really talk about Quinn or Rachel, ever.

"Hm, okay." Mercedes said. "Well tell me what all the tension is between you two. What's going on? You can't possibly be like this around each other all the time. That wouldn't be good for Isabella. She would be able to sense the negative energy."

Santana sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, probably because she ready to leave. "It was just a stupid joke." She started. "We were at the doctor's office yesterday to take Izzy for a follow up, and Brittany's girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." I interrupt her and sends me a glare before continuing.

"Her girlfriend just so happend to be Izzy's pediatritian... When I found that out, I thought it would be fun to tease her a little."

"Okay, nothing wrong with a little teasing." Mercedes added in ecouragement. "So what did you do?"

"It was nothing really." Santana said sinking back into the couch.

"Nothing really? Yea right, she told her that she was my wife and that Bella was our child."

"I thought it would be funny." Santana protested sounding much like a child.

"Well it wasn't!" I said raising my voice.

"Brittany, you don't even like her. I don't get what the big deal is. I thought we would be able to laugh about it. It was just a joke. A funny joke."

"Santana that wasn't funny. It was, at most annoying, and how do you know if I liked her or not?"

"Uh, because you said that you didn't. You were clearly uninterested in her on your date. You even came home complaining to me."

God, I hated Santana. She knew just how to get me riled up. "So we had one bad date. What if I wanted to explore things a little further with her? What if I was going to try it again with her? It doesn't matter because you ruined it for me."

"Brittany, do you even hear yourself? Stop with the what if's it's not going to happen, and not because _I _ruined it, but because you clearly tried to kiss me when you got home that night."

I let out a small gasp and let my mouth fall open. I was rendered speechless.

"Well okay... that is progress. We're talking. Talking it good. You guys need to release that pent up frustration... Now, Santana, you mentioned something about a kiss-"

"It didn't happen." I interrupt her. "It was never going to happen. She just caught me in a moment of weakness. I was feeling very vulnerable at the time, and honestly I never wanted to kiss her. I wasn't going to kiss her." I spat. She only stared at me with a look I couldn't quite decifer before turning back to Mercedes. I knew it wasn't true. I knew I wanted to kiss her that night and I was definitely going had she not have pulled away, but she was winning the argument. I needed the upper hand.

"Okay." The therapist said. "Santana how do you feel about it."

Santana merely shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't." Was her simple reply.

"Alright... Santana maybe an apology to Brittany would be benificial to resolving this conflict."

"What? No, I was having fun. I'm not apologizing for having fun. Brittany knows me and she knows how I am. She knows I meant nothing by it. Right, Barbie?" Santana questioned and I could tell that as confident as her words may have seemed she was still a little unsure.

"Yes... I know." I say letting out a sigh, and she relaxed a little letting a small smile spread across her face. "She's an idiot." I explain to the therapist.

"Hey!" Santana protested before grabbing a pillow and throwing at my head. I let out a giggle and shook my head. I could never be mad at her for too long.

"Brittany, it's not nice to call Santana names."

"Yea Brittany!" Santana stuck out her tongue at me and I let my mouth fall open as I looked to Mercedes to back me up.

"She just stuck her tongue out at me... and she called me Barbie, she does it all the time. Isn't that name calling."

"No!" Santana said. "It's different when the name is being used as a term of endearment." She said matter of factly.

I sent a questioning gaze her way. "A term of endearment? How so?" I asked her curiously.

"I thought we already talked about this. I told you that I would tell you why I call you Barbie, one day-"

"just not today." I finish her sentence. I stare at her for a moment and she smiles at me and I can't help but to smile back at her. "You know, I don't know why Bella likes you so much. You're not even that great." I joke before throwing the pillow back at her.

"So you admit that I'm great... just not that great?" She smiles and I laugh.

"What? No, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Ladies." Mercedes chimed in. "We do have a schedule and unfortunately it looks like we're out of time." She says regretfully. "But, there are still many things between you two that needs to resolved both together and seperately so I would like to start seeing you weekly. You can see the clerk at the front desk to set up a schedule."

The three of us stand and we all shake hands. No, really after Santana shakes Mercedes' hand she turns to me and shakes mine... she's weird and annoying... but I still thought it was cute and funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_They just wanna, they just wanna! Oh, girls just wanna have fun!" _I sang the lines on the karaoke screen while Bella danced beside me in the living room. "Take it away Bella!"

The toddler only continued to dance while colors filled the words on the screen and only the intrumental played. "Bella, this is the best part. You have to sing." I pleaded but she only laughed and continued dancing. I watched her dance for a moment more before shrugging my shoulders. "Well if you can't beat em, you most certainly join them." I say before dance wildly around the living room with Bella.

We were both laughing now and as the song came to and end Bella did a little spin, but not having mastered the art of balance yet she simply landed on her butt. She wasn't hurt she was now sitting on the floor smiling and clapping. I did a little spin myself and purposely ended the exact way Bella did.

"Yay!" She cheered. I laughed gave her kiss.

"Yay!" I nodded and clapped my hands with her. "You have a natural talent kiddo."

"That was beautiful." Both Bella and I turn our heads to find out where the intruding voice came from. We weren't surprised to see Santana standing behind the couch, pointing her phone in our direction. "This is by far the cutest video we have on file." She said before she lowered her device.

I picked Bella up and stood so that I could walk over to the couch. I'd noticed Santana was fully dressed and had a small suitcase by her side. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you going somehwere?"

She looked down to her side as if she had forgotten what she was about to do. "Oh uh yea, actually, but it's only for tonight." She shrugged it off.

"Oh? Where are you going?" I ask, feeling uneasy.

"Tonight is Dani's last night in town, and she wanted to spend the night together." She said simply. Instantly I felt my hands get clammy. I had to sit Bella down on the sofa.

"Wow, spending the night... That's a big deal."

"I guess that just depends on the way you think about it." She replied.

"Well there is only one way to think about it Santana." We both knew what spending the night together meant. Moments passed and Santana hadn't said anything. I wiped my hands on my pants and tried to muster up a smile. "Okay... w-well have fun." I cursed myself for not being able to speak without a stutter.

She walked over to the couch and gives Bella hug and a kiss before telling the small child that she loved her.

"Alright." She says awkwardly before reaching down and grabbing her suitecase. She does a small pivot and makes her way to the door. I watch her almost longly, not really wanting her to go 'spend the night with Dani' and leave Bella and I at home.

"Hey Santana." I call before she's completely out the door.

"Yea?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Make sure you let her know that you have a wife... and a kid." I wink at her and she's left looking at me with a shocked expression.

She finally laughs and shakes her head. "Yea, Barbie, I'll be sure to let her know." And with that she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I cracked my eyes open for what seemed like the millionth time that night. I could hear loud cries coming from the baby monitor... again. "Bella." I whined as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and turned to face the clock. "Two a.m." I let out a frustrated groan before slugishly getting up and making my way to her nursery.

"I'm coming baby." God, why did Santana have to choose tonight of all nights to go spend the night with Dani? We would usually take turns whenever Bella would wake up multiple times durning the night, but tonight it's all me. All by myself. I let out a sigh and my shoulders dropped as I rounded the corner and walked into Bella's nursery.

She was still crying, but once she saw me she calmed down a bit, not completely, but still she calmed herself. She stood up and reached out for me to pick her up as I got closer. I let a sleepy smile grace my lips as I scooped the small girl up in my arms. She immediately snuggled into me and ceased her crying completely. Now all that could be heard is my soft humming and her light sniffles.

I figured it'd be best if she just slept with me for the rest of the night. Maybe she'd feel safer and actually sleep through the night instead of waking up every hour. "Do you want to sleep with me sweetie?" I asked as I began to walk back to my room. She didn't answer she only shook her head 'no'. I smiled knowing that, that would be her answer. It's her answer for everything nowadays.

"Well, you don't have a choice." I said before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

We rounded the corner and just before we stepped into my room bella picked her head up and began tapping me on my shoulder. I stopped and looked down at her. "What is it baby girl?"

"Tana... tana." She replied sleepily.

"Aw, honey. She's not here." Sympathy was evident in my voice as I stared down at the disappointed toddler. "But, she'll be back in the morning."

"No." She protested. "Tana." She says again, and this time she pointed at the door besides us. I looked to my left and I hadn't even realized that we were standing in front of Santana's room.

"Oh." I said a little dumbfounded and I'm not sure why. I looked at the door as if it was a foreign object, as if I didn't pass it every morning to go downstairs or into Bella's room. It never dawned on me that I'd never been in there before.

"Tana." Bella said once again.

"Bella... d-do you want to s-sleep in Santana's room?" I asked hesitantly, and I felt silly. One becuase I even suggested that crazy idea, and two because I'm pretty sure I was blaming Bella for taking a few steps forward and pushing the door open.

I let out an audible sigh of relief when I was met with emptiness and darkness. I'm not sure if I was expecting to see her when I opened the door or actually I don't know what I was expecting at all.

I could feel Bella tugging on my shirt as she tried to get me to walk into the room. See, this is her fault. I said to myself as I walked into the dark room. I took in a deep breath and let my eyes flutter shut momentarily. God, it even smelt like her in there. "Tana..." Bella whined as we walked over to her bed.

"Yea, I know you miss her." I sighed as I let her crawl up to Santana's pillows. "I-I miss her too... B-but... wow, I-I didn't really mean that." I try to explain to Bella, but she's already in the bed lying on her back and holding her arms out for me to join her.

My eyes immediately went wide. "Y-you want to me to sleep in Santana's bed with you?" I asked astounded. "Wait, of course you do. I wouldn't just leave you here all alone." Bella is now sporting a confused look laced with sleepiness. "Bella, I know you don't understand what you're asking, and it would be completely irrational for me to just-

"No!" Bella interrupted, and I flinched. I looked at her as if she was going to tell me I was being ridiculous and it's just a bed. But, her interruption stopped at 'no'. I let a small smile grace my lips, I almost wanted to laugh at everything . I'm being ridiculous, I thought as I crawled up Santana's bed and lied down next to the toddler.

I let out, yet another sigh as I let my head hit the pillows and Bella snuggled into my side. Her bed was comfortable, _so, so _comfortable. I even grabbed a pillow that smelled especially like her shampoo and burried my face in it... I drifted off into the best sleep I'd had in a long time after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tana!" I could faintly hear Bella screaming in laughter! I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"No, Bella. Santana is with Dani. Go back to sleep." I mumble as I snuggle deeper into Santana's pillow.

"Tana!" She says again, and this time she sounds far away. Really far away. I let my hand roam to her side of the bed, and nearly lost my mind when I couldn't feel a little warm body beside me. I bolted up with panic in my heart. I would have probably had a heart attack if it weren't for me hearing Bella laugh again, but this time followed by Santana's laughter.

"Okay, I'll take it from the top you back me up, and when the second verse comes around I'll back you up. Got it munchkin?" Bella only replied with something that I'm sure she couldn't even understand herself.

A small smile graced my lips as I reluctantly crawled out of Santana's bed to see what all the exctiement was about downstairs. I tip toed into the family room and peaked around the corner. I was met with Bella in her favorite footsie pajamas holding her favorite toy mic, and Santana in a pair of sweats holding a brush as she began to sing to Bella.

"You tell all the boys no, it makes you feel good, yea."

I stepped back around the corner and let my back hit the wall as a wave of surprise washed over me. I didn't recognize the song, but it sure sounded good coming out of her mouth. "Wow." I mumbled.

_"I know you're out of my league, but that won't scare me away, oh, no... You've carried on so long. You couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try_!"

I couldn't hide anymore. A part of me couldn't believe that, that sound was actually coming from Santana's mouth. I was in awe that was beautiful. I let my back follow the wall as I took a seat on the floor and sat indian style while Santana and Bella continued on laughing and singing, not even aware that I was there.

"_Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now girl, take it off now girl. Cause I wanna see inside. Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight."_

I stifled a laugh when Bella smiled up at her and yelled 'no' effectively pulling a stunned look out of Santana. "No, Izzy... it's a song. See, he's speaking figuratively about-"

"No!" She said againa and laughed.

"Okay... remind me later to teach you how to use your sentences." Bella only shook her head no with a devious smile on her face. "Alright kiddo, your verse is up. Take it away!" Of course Bella didn't sing, she didn't know the words yet so Santana stooped to her level and sang for her.

"_You let all the girls go. It makes you feel good, don't it? Behind your broadway show, I heard a voice say "please don't hurt me." You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it. You've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it. But I'm gonna try."_

_"Would you let me see beneath you beautiful? Would you let me see beneath your perfect? Take it off now boy, take it off now boy. Cause I wanna see inside. Would you let me, see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_

"Oh my god!" I clapp and both girls turn to face me with smiles on their faces. "That was an amazing job! Santana I didn't know you could sing like that."

She tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear and tries to turn away in time so that I wouldn't see the slight tinge of red that covered her cheek. But she didn't moved fast enough because I saw it.

"Aw, are you blushing Tana?" I tease as I call her the nick name that Bella gave her.

"Be quiet." She says shyly, and by this time Bella has made her way over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned the hug and smiled up at Santana and she smiled back at me. We stayed like that for a moment.

"Hey," She interrupts our comfortable silence. "Did you check your phone? I sent you something."

"Oh, no actually I haven't seen my phone since last night. Bella kept waking up and-" My eyes went slightly agape as I remembered that I'd slept in Santana's bed last night. Did she know that? I looked over to her with wide eyes and she had that stupid smirk on her face. I chewed on my bottom lip as I tried to figure out an escape plan.

"Just go check your phone crazy." She said once she was tired of seeing me squirm. "I'll go make Izzy, something to eat."

"O-okay." She took the toddler and rounded the corner into the kitchen. I stayed on the floor for a while as I silently cursed myself for sleeping in her bed in the first place. Shit.

When I finally drag myself up the stairs I dread going back into my room... It didn't smell like Santana... Ugh. I roll my eyes at myself. She was beginning to grow on me, and I hadn't even noticed it.

Once I got my phone I saw that I had a few texts but two were from Santana. Deeming those the only important texts I opened them first.

I wasn't completely surprised to see a picture of me and Bella is Santana's bed fast asleep. I smiled down at my phone, ignoring the small amount of embarrassment that felt upon being caught. I looked further downa and found a caption that read "_my two favorite people in the whole wide world." _The smile that graced my lips was completely involuntary.

I saved the image before I scrolled over to the next text. _"You missed me didn't you? lol, it's okay, I missed you too."_

I let out a small giggle as I tried to mask the small amount of excitement I was feeling.

I grabbed my phone and slid it in my pocket before making my way back downstairs and into the kitchen. Santana was at the counter cutting up some vegetables and Bella was in her high chair playing with one of her toys.

"So, about last night..." I start. "It was all Bella's idea." I conclude and she laughs before throwing a carrot in her mouth.

"Yea, blame it on the toddler who can barely speak in full sentences. Like, I believe that story."

"What? It was definitely her idea. Bella tell her you made me do it."

Bella only shook her head 'no.' I let out a sigh, typical. "You know, we really need to get you out of this 'no' phase and into the 'yes' stage." I retort.

"Just admit that you missed me." Santana said over her shoulder.

"No." I say playfully. "I didn't miss you."

"Why is it so hard for you to just admit that I'm growing on you? You missed me. Say it." She playfully demanded.

I thought it over for a minute before walking up beside her and stealing a carrot. "You say it first."

"Okay... I missed you... and Bella. I missed you guys so much." She smiled before going back to cutting her vegetables. I blinked a few times, I hadn't expected her to say it like... like, like that. "Okay, your turn."

"Alright... Bella wasn't the only one that missed you." She looked at me knowingly. "I missed you too."

She let a smile grace her lips and I folded my arms and leaned against the counter. "So, do you want to go out today? Me, you and Izzy?" She asked casually. "You don't have to work today, and I start back at the firm tomorrow, so I figured it'd be good for us to get some family time in before we're both burried in work."

"Yea." I smile at her before taking another carrot and this time she swats my hand away. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know... I thought maybe we could get dressed up all nice. Go have a nice dinner, drink some champagne, go dancing, and come-"

"And where does Bella fit into all of this?"

"Oh... uhm here? With a babysitter?" She suggested before she let out a giggle and I followed suit.

"So this was never a family outing? It was more of a... date?" I suggest and she laughs again.

"Of course... not... okay, okay. Just think about this... it could be fun." She said and I waited for her to elaborate, but that's where argument began and ended.

I laughed as I looked at her and she only made a funny face at me. "Are you still trying to make it up to me from all those years ago?"

"Yea." She said in a matter of fact way. "Are you still not going to let me?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." I say teasingly.

"And why not?"

"Because you spent the night with someone else just last night, and now you want to take me out?" I pointed out.

There was a pause in the conversation as Santana thought about what she was going to say next. "So..." She dragged out the word. "I told Dani about our situation... about Izzy... _our baby _that we apparently made together." She looked at me through the corner of her eye, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh? Did she run once she found you had a wife and a kid?" I joked.

"Yea... yea, actually she ran pretty fast." I tilted my head to the side and stared at her curiously.

"I'm sorry... But, if it means anything, Emily won't even return my texts." I offer.

"Good, and you don't have to apologize. If she can't accept everything that comes with me, then she doesn't deserve me."

"Yes. That is completely true... but I'm still not going out with you."

She scoffed at me and looked at me disbelievingly. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to be your second choice. Especially to Dani. I don't even know if she's decent competition."

"She's not." Santana said simply and I was little taken aback. "And you're definitely not my second choice." She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked hoping that she would elaborate more.

"It means that..." She said before putting the knife, she was using to cut carrots with, down and turning to face me completely . "You're going to be ready at seven. I'll call a babysitter to come watch Isabella in our home, so there won't be any repeats of the last time." She gave me a teasing look.

"Hey, that was an honest mistake... I picked her up immediately after I remembered." I defended. "And I still didn't agree to go out with you."

"Yea, well I'm not giving you a choice anymore." She said before taking Bella some vegetables.

"So you're just going to force me to go out with you?" I asked trying to keep the smile, that threatened to show, off my lips.

"Whatever it takes Barbie." She winked at me before walking out of the kitchen.

I watched her retreating figure and I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. I waited a few moments before I did a little happy dance and Bella cheered for me. I completely missed the way Santana double back into the kitchen and caught me.

I kept dancing until I finally saw her and she had the most smug grin on her face. I came to an aburpt stop and tried to pretend that I'd dropped something on the floor. "Yep, there it is Bella. Your uh... _thing..." _I say while looking at Santana. "Her, thing fell."

"Yea." Santana said while flashing me a suspicious look and nodding her head. "Her _thing..." _I stood there breathing heavily from my mini dance session while she stared at me with a smile on her face. "You are so full of it sometimes." She laughes before she shakes her head and walks away... But not before doing her own little happy dance that she wasn't afraid of letting me see.

I smiled and buried my face in my hands. "Bella, you were supposed to watch out for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we even?" I asked running my fingers over the blindfold that covered my eyes.

"Just hold still. You'll know in due time... give me your keys." I didn't protest I merely handed her my purse. I could hear shuffling and things moving around before I heard the keys jingling.

"Why do you need my keys?"

"No more questions... come here." She said softly and I swear my stomach did a summer sault. I took one hesitant step forward before I felt a soft hand grasp my own. "I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

"Finally." And I can hear her let out a scoff. Once I was freed from my visual restraint. I was a little less than impressed when I was met with... my bakery? "Well, this is a little anticlimactic." I say with laughter lacing my voice.

She only bumps me with her hip and tells me to follow her. I didn't question her, I simply walked behind her aimlessly while she led me to the back of my shop. I let out a small gasp when I saw a small table for two sitting in the middle of the floor. There was a single white rose sitting in the middle of the table with two candles and two wine glasses full of champagne.

She bit her lip and turned around to face me. "What do you think?"

I blinked a few times and felt my heartbeat speed up a bit in my chest. "I u-uh... wow." I breathed. I couldn't find the right words. I wanted to tell her that this was the sweetest, cutest idea ever, and that I wasn't expecting this from her, but no words came out.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

"I-I love it." I say before letting a smile grace my lips.

"Okay, good..." She said happily walking over to one of the seats and pulling it out. "You sit here."

"Oh the chilvary. Who knew you had it in you?" I joked and she only rolled her eyes before she walked around the table and took her seat. She stared at me a moment before sending a warm smile my way.

"So, do you want to tell me how you ended up in my bed last night?" She asked before bringing the wine glass up to her mouth and taking a sip of her champagne.

I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile. "Well, I told you before it was Bella's idea."

"Yea, I rememeber you telling me that, but how did it _really _happen?"

I let out a sigh before I begrudgingly crossed my arms. The only reason I was going to tell her the real story was because I knew she wouldn't stop pressing the situation until I did. It had nothing to do with the cute little pout she was making. "Well, for starters, it's like two in the morning and Isabella wakes up for the millionth time, and since I didn't have you there we couldn't take turns going to see about her. So finally I'm fed up. I'm just like I'll bring her into my room so that way if she wakes up again I wouldn't have to get up."

"So as I'm carrying her down the hall she starts saying your name, nothing unusual. But, I'm telling her that you're not home and she's saying 'no Tana.'" Santana laughs as I try to put on my best toddler voice and I can't help but laugh as well. "No, this isn't funny, that's how she sounded. But then she starts to point at something and sure enough when I turn to the side, it's your room door."

"Bella seemed adament on sleeping in there and if I'm being truthful, I wasn't _totally _opposed to the idea." I say before taking a sip of my champagne.

"Yea, right. When I got home this morning you were all snuggled up with my pillow. Was that Bella's idea too?" She laughed.

"Yes." I retort with a smile. "Okay, well I may have done that on my own will."

Santana laughed some more and I couldn't help but join her. I loved hearing her laugh, it was contagious. "You can have that pillow if you like it so much." She playfully suggested.

"No, I don't want it. If I take your pillow then where would you lay your head?"

"On your shoulder..."

My mouth fell slightly open as I saw the playful glint in her eyes. "I'll have you know, Santana... I just so happen to be married." I said holding up my left hand and wiggling my fingers, none which had a ring on them. Santana looked at me with fake surprise and let out a gasp. "Yea, and I have a daughter. I don't think either one them would appreciate it if you slept in my bed."

"What?" Santana acted like she was hurt. "I would never suggest anything that obsurd, especially when you have a family." She sent a smile my way. "I was thinking more of _you _sleeping in _my _bed."

I laughed and drank a little more champagne. "What's the difference?"

"I don't know. I don't think it matters since I also happen to be married." She immitated me by holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers. "And I have a kid."

I sat back in my seat and shook my head. "So what are we doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her bottom lip. "Living." A comfortable silence overtook us for a short while before Santana's face changed into one of excitement. "Oh! Let's dance." She suggested as if it was the best idea she'd come up with that night.

I let out something between a laugh and a scoff. "There's not even any music playing."

She seemed to take this into account before she tilted her head from left to right. "What do you mean? I hear music?"

I strained my ears and tried to listen really hard but I heard nothing except the usual hustle and bustle that went on outside of the building. "Santana, there's no music."

"Hm." She said before getting up and walking over to me. She held out her hand for me to take and I did without any hesitation. She pulled me flush up against her and I was little taken aback. So much so that I nearly lost my balance and fell, but she had a strong stance.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my. Baby I'm trying."_

She began to sing softly. "See Barbie, I told you there was music." And I had to stifle my laughter .

"Santana, you're so silly." She only smiles at me before shaking her head and dancing a little more playfully.

"Hey, you have the next verse."

"Oh, okay."

"_Boy, I hear you_-"

"Barbie, I'm a girl." She interrupted.

"I know, but those are the lyrics!" I fight back with playfulness.

"Well change them... you're taking away the romance by calling me a boy." She laughs.

I take a deep breath and spin her around then bring her back to me. "_Girl, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."_

"Lucky I'm in love..."

We both burst out into a fit of laughter after coming in at the same time to sing the chorus on two completely different, and hideous notes. "No, I don't think it's supposed to sound like that." Santana managed to say through her laughter.

"That was horrible." I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun on a date.

"Alright, so you come in the high note and I'll take the low note." Santana suggested.

"But, wait I want the low note!"

"Okay, reverse what I just said... You take the low note, I'll take the high note. Okay, on 3" There was a pause as we got ourselves together and calmed down our laughter. "Alright. 1...2...3..."

There was silence. We'd both taken a deep breath and held it trying to wait for the other to start the song, but neither one of us came in. We stared at each other for a short while before we began to laugh again.

"Wait, Santana. T-this isn't working." I laugh.

"Yea, you're bad at this."

"This was your idea." I accused. "_You're _bad at this."

She was about to say something in response, but she never got a chance to. "Hey, is anybody here?" We heard a male voice coming from the front of the building.

Santana and I both flinched, not expecting to hear the foreign voice. "Who could that be?" I whispered.

Santana thought for a moment before a look of realization washed over her features. "I'll be right back Barbie." She said before rushing out. I shrugged my shoulders and took my old seat and downed the remainder of my champagne. It wasn't long before Santana reemerged again with two bags in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's dinner. I hope you're hungry." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I coudln't help but smile and look away. She began to take multiple cartons out of the bag and my eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Are we eating chinese take out?" I asked with a smile. I wasn't disappointed, I think I was more amused than anything.

"Not just _any _chinese take out... You're favorite chinese take out." She corrected me, and I felt excitement bubble up in my stomach.

"Oh my god, please tell me you bought orange chicken."

"Shit." She cursed before letting her shoulders drop and looking up to me with regrettful eyes. "Barbie, I'm sorry."

I let my shoulders drop and rested my hand on my head. "It's okay." I said simply before a devilish smile spread across her face and she pulled out one last carton.

"Of course I got you some orange chicken. I know it's your favorite."

I squealed in excitment before taking the carton from her. "Thank you." I sighed as I took a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

"I thought you said that _I _was the only who got excited over food."

"Shut up." I tried to say with my mouth full, but I'm not sure if that's what it sounded like I'd said.

I was so focused on my food that I completely missed the way Santana stared at me like I was the only person in the world. Like she'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Like she'd been waiting forever to sit across the table from me and eat my favorite chinese take out. I completely missed it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, just tell me one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked for the millionth time that night.

"Yea. I'm already on this thing, let's turn it on." Santana was standing beside me holding her helmet in her hand while I was standing over her motorcycle with both hands holding the handle bars.

"Alright." She walked over and turned the key in the ignition. "Ok you have to hold the clutch." She said putting my hand on the silver thing that stuck out on the handlebar. "This is the clutch. Now press the start button." And just like that, the machine was successfully brought to life. "Here put this on." She handed me the all black helmet.

"You know, I'm not feeling this. I'd like an all red helmet with thunderbolts on it. That'd be cool right?"

"Oh, look at you daredevil." Santana joked. I snapped the helmet on my head and placed my hands back on the handle bars. "Alright so left hand is the clutch and right hand is the throttle okay?" I nod my head in understanding, though I had no clue of what she was talking about. I just wanted to go. "I'm pushing the kickstand back now." She said and with one swift move I was now holding the bike up myself.

A surge of adrenaline pumped through me. "Look at me! I'm on a freakin' motorcycle." I squealed.

"Yea." Santana agreed. "Okay, hold tight, we're not done yet." Santana reached down and pushed on something that was on the side of the motorcycle and it made the engine rev up. "Okay, now we're in first gear. Now, don't let go of that clutch until I get on the back."

I could barely hear her over the engine, but I'm pretty sure she said let go of the clutch. "Let go?" But before she could answer I released my fingers, and before I knew it the motorcycle flew right from under me. I went toppling backwards, landing in Santana's arms while her motorcycle was rolling quickly towards the side of a building. "Oh my god." I said as I regained my stance.

We watched helplessly as her bike finally collided with the brick wall with a loud crash and then fell over on the paved road.

"Oh, Santana..." I looked at her in horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

I could tell that she was upset, but she was trying to hide it. "N-no that's okay... are you okay?" She asked me as she took another glance at her now dismembered motorcycle.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm good. I'm good." She was paying so much attention to me that neither one of us had noticed the bus that was driving on the road. Well not at least until it was cenitimeters away from running over her motorcycle.

"Oh!" We both said in unison as another sickening crash took place. The bus was fine, but Santana's bike was done. "Oh no." I said looking at her motorcycle that was now under the bus and then back to Santana. "Oh no... are you mad?"

Santana sucked in both of her lips and closed her eyes. "Uh uh." She mumbled as she shook her head. "N-no I'm just gonna sit down." She said before taking a seat on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I thought you said let go." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "D-do y-you want me to g-go talk to the... I'm going to go talk to that busdriver." I said before hurridly moving away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry Santana."

"Don't worry about it." We were now walking up to our front door. We decided to call it a night after the whole incident. It was getting late and we didn't want to have the babysitter stay over at our house any longer than she needed to.

"No I swear to god, that I'm going to pay for it."

"No don't worry about. I was thinking about getting rid of it anyway." She said trying to make me feel better.

I only dropped my head. "But that was so bad, I'm really sorry."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. She grabbed my arms on either side and flashed me a smile. "It's okay, it's just a bike."

I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you really mean that or are you just saying that to get me to stop talking about it?" Santana smacked her teeth and shook her head.

"Get inside." She demanded playfully and I didn't argue with her. I merely walked a few steps forward and walked into our home.

Once we got inside we could see Bella asleep in her playpin and the babysitter was on the couch watching television.

"Hi... I didn't want to move her." Was all she offered. Both Santana and I shook our head letting her know it was no big deal. She got up and Santana handed her some money for babysitting and she continued to walk out the door.

"Thank you." We whispered, being careful not to wake the small child.

She turned and smiled before taking a deep breath. "I think you two make a really cute couple." The girl said before she quickly exited the house. Both Santana and I stood in our spots with our eyebrows raised.

It was a little awkward so I decided I'd break the silence. "I'm just going to go put Bella in her room. I said before walking over to her.

"Alright." Santana whispers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd just stepped out of the shower and I was only wearing a robe. I laid on my bed not really caring about how my wet hair was ruining my sheets. I was exhausted from the night. I just wanted to sleep.

I'd nearly drifted off when I heard a soft knock at my door. I nearly fell off my bed trying to stand. But I made it, eventually.

I opened the door to find Santana stand there in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. "Is everything okay?" I ask nervously.

"Y-yea. I just wanted to let you know that I had an amazing time with you tonight."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yea, me too. I'm glad I let you make it up to me."

She let out a small giggle. "Yea me too." We stood there for a moment in awkward silence before she nodded her head and began to turn around. "Alright, Barbie, goodnight."

"Goodnight Santana." I say before closing my door back. I stood in front of it feeling like that wasn't the only thing that she wanted to say to me, and apparently it wasn't because as soon as I turned around I heard another knock.

I quickly spun around and swung the door open again. "Santana, wha-" I was effectively cut off by her lips crashing into mine...

**The first song is called Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande. Second song is Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Calliat.**


End file.
